Catch Me If You Can
by Raputopu
Summary: Petualangan ini dimulai di Brazil. Berawal dari parade karnaval samba, berpacu dengan desing peluru di sepanjang jalan Rua Tonelero, berlari bersama burung-burung Macau menuju pegunungan Sugarloaf Mountain, terbang rendah di pantai Ipanema, hingga berakhir di kantor polisi Rio de Jenairo dengan luka parah. Semuanya terbayar dengan denting gelas Caipirinha dan penutupan akhir tahun.
1. Rio, Rio

**A/N **: Maaf. Kayaknya saya mulai nggak nyaman di fandom ini. Nggak ada relasi yang baik antara para '_pendahulu__' _dengan pendatang baru. Kesel memang jadinya :') Kami memang beda generasi dengan kalian, tapi, ayolah…

Trus karena **stress**: saya bikin fic humor. Nggak tau ini beneran humor apa nggak kalau menurut kalian yang membaca. Tapi bagi saya ini heroin yang bikin saya bisa sedikit tenang. Terserah ini mau dianggap fic nyampah, nggak mutu, nggak seru, dll, atau bikin fandom tersayang kita ini jadi tercemari dengan tangan-tangan _newbie_ (seperti saya), yang penting saya cuma mau berkarya sesuai dengan keinginan diri saya. Karena yang saya tahu FFn adalah ajang untuk mengekspresikan keinginan seseorang untuk membuat fic. Bukan suatu tuntunan untuk membuat karya sastra yang megah. Jadi mulai sekarang kayaknya saya akan menyematkan kalimat ini di setiap fic, dan untuk fic saya yang seterusnya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**PS :** No. Saya nggak marah pada siapapun dan juga nggak berharap ada siapapun yang marah pada saya :'D Saya cuma ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang biasa disebut _unek-unek._ Maaf kalau kesannya nyolot. _Sense of socialate _saya emang parah banget. Saya cuma pengen FHI kembali damai seperti sebuah keluarga. Udah. Itu aja… :') #peloksemuapenghuniFHI

**PSS : **Yeap. Ini beneran fik The NEWS, kawan-kawans. Dan saya nulisnya setahun yang lalu. Baru kepengen _publish_ sekarang, mruahahaha! Dan sepanjang ngetik ini saya makin kalap karena ngedengerin **OST Rio** dan **OST Rio 2**. Aaarghh! Cita-cita mulia sampai saat ini masih samaaa! Masih kepengen _travelling _keliling dunia! Pengen ke Brazil! Pengen nyasar di negara orang! Lagunya bikin iri, ah! /plak Direkomendasiiin denger OST dari dua animasi keceh itu. Yang mana pun tetap bikin kamu kebayang dengan suasana Brazil, kok :D

**PSSS : NETHERLANDS KOK KECEH BANGET DI WORLD CUP TAUN INI? ABANG! MAKIN CINTA PADA DIRIMU, ABANG! BARU PEMBUKAAN UDAH NGASIH SOTO MI KE OM SPAIN! DENDAM 4 TAHUN TERBAYAR DENGAN SEMPURNA, YA BANG! CINTA DEH SAMA ABANG!**

* * *

**Summary : **Boneka Annabelle yang legendaris dicuri. The NEWS datang untuk menangkap sekaligus membongkar motif dan tujuan si pelaku. Memangnya mereka bisa? Hei, lagi-lagi ke mana si Airlangga? OH. Dia sedang berada di sudut Rio de Janeiro yang lain, duduk tenang di sebuah café kecil yang rindang sambil menghabiskan kopi pagi harinya dan sibuk bernostalgia dengan teman lama—ralat—mantan kekasih asal Portugal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

* * *

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Catch Me If You Can © Raputopu**

Warn : _reporter!AU, The NEWS, slight OC!Male Indonesia, reporter sinting, pesta Brazil, Annabelle, Netherlands juara 3 (itu nggak termasuk Warn, woi)_

**.**

* * *

"PENCURI!"

Langit-langit museum terbelah oleh suara lengkingan wanita histeris nan miris di dekat patung Apollo.

Telunjuk lentiknya gemetaran kala menuding sesosok pria tinggi besar yang mengenakan _sweater_ hitam berbulu lebat dan topi rajut berwarna serupa—dengan area-area tertentu yang sudah dirobek untuk menunjukkan areal vital seperti bagian mata dan hidung-mulut. Makhluk serba gelap itu berlari melesat keluar gedung, kalap tak tentu arah sambil menabrak siapapun yang menghadang tanpa dosa.

Benda yang berada di tangan si pencuri berupa bungkusan kain berwarna cokelat itu adalah pusat permasalahan. Isinya bukan barang biasa. Bukan batu _hieroglif _dari zaman King Tut, bukan lagi batu rubi dari mahkota Raja Sri Lanka, bukan pula tulang-tulang Homo Sapiens pertama, intinya bukan itu semua. Isinya hanya sebuah _boneka_. Bukan boneka sembarangan pula! Itu adalah boneka Annabelle legendaris yang dikurung dalam kotak kaca museum Rio De Janeiro.

Kenapa bisa dicuri?

Jelas-jelas itu boneka terkutuk yang bisa menimbulkan petaka bagi siapapun yang memilikinya. Lalu apa tujuan pencuri itu? Mengapa tidak ada yang berusaha menangkap? Mengapa ada pencurian di siang bolong? Mengapa semua ini menjadi begitu pelik?

Untuk berusaha menguak ada misteri apa di balik motif pencurian boneka Annabelle yang legendaris itu, hadirlah para reporter The NEWS dari Jerman yang siap membantu!

* * *

_**.**_

**Catch Me If You Can**

_**The NEWS's Crew**__:_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**__ : Leader of The NEWS_

_**Natalia Arlovskaya**__ : Reporter of The NEWS_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**__ : Camera-man of The NEWS_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**__ : Driver of The NEWS_

_**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya**__ : Observer of The NEWS_

_**.**_

* * *

"Serahkan saja pada kami, Nyonya!" Gilbert Beilshcmidt, _leader _kebanggaan The NEWS, langsung berlari kalap melesat keluar dari museum seperti _Sonic _kebakaran jenggot, tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi, memegang _mic _kebanggaannya dan bersiap untuk meliput. Tanpa meminta izin, albino dengan otak miring sebelah itu menabrak orang-orang yang berdiri di pintu masuk museum demi mendapat akses untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. "Minggir! Minggir! Hoi! Minggir!"

Seorang pengunjung tanpa dosa yang baru saja akan memulai petualangannya di museum Rio de Jenairo, tiba-tiba langsung diterjang Gilbert seketika. Nyaris saja dia menjadi bulan-bulanan injakkan beringas dari sepatu Gilbert jika dia tidak cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. "HOI! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!"

Belum sempat pengunjung sial itu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang miring gara-gara ditubruk Gilbert, sosok wanita berambut platinum tiba datang dari kejauhan dan berlari pula ke arahnya. "Permisi!" seru Natalia Arlovskaya, reporter **asli **The NEWS, tanpa menoleh dan mendorong kasar pundaknya agar ia menyingkir dari jalan. Karena kekuatan Natalia setara King-Kong dewasa, nyaris saja pengunjung malang itu terjungkal di tanah jika tidak berpegangan pada pengunjung lain yang berbaik hati meminjamkan pundaknya untuk menjadi pegangan.

Pengunjung yang dirundung kesialan itu berputar bagai gasing karena kekuatakan tangan Natalia yang melebihi wanita normal kala menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Berdiri gontai dan pusing, pengunjung itu memperbaiki kacamatanya yang kembali melorot. "Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu, anak-anak sialan!" makinya, untuk kedua kalinya, mengacungkan tangan ke udara. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan dua reporter binal barusan. Namun sayangnya dua reporter ajaib dari The NEWS itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu putar dan tidak mendengar semprotannya barusan.

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat ia berdiri utuh dan pulih dari rasa pusing, Antonio dan Francis datang menerjangnya bersamaan. Menabraknya dari dua sisi, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab seketika. Kertas-kertas dokumen yang ia bawa sebelumnya terlempar ke udara dan berjatuhan mengenai tubuhnya yang terjungkal.

"Ups! Maaf!" seru Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, _camera-man _The NEWS, sambil memegang kameranya hati-hati agar tidak jatuh.

"Apa kita barusan menginjak sesuatu, Antonio?" tanya Francis Bonnefoy polos, _driver _The NEWS, pura-pura bodoh, atau memang aslinya bodoh.

"Rasanya kita baru saja menginjak manusia, Francis." Jawab Antonio lebih polos lagi.

Pengunjung penuh luka-luka itu menggeram. Seolah-olah belum lengkap paket kesialannya hari ini, dirinya malah dibiarkan terkapar begitu saja di lantai marmer museum yang dingin dan tidak dipedulikan oleh siapapun yang melihat.

Tidak ada yang membantu, tidak ada yang peduli, malah dirinya dijadikan objek tontonan unik dan menarik bagi para pengunjung museum yang lain.

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di tempat ini, Putra. Di antara karnaval Brazil dan euforia orang-orang mengenakan kostum seronok. Di antara bikini dan warna-warni kendaraan hias, kita malah bertemu di depan café kecil ini." Senyum tipis dan segar yang menggugah iman merekah dari wajah seorang pria tampan berkulit gelap di seberang mejanya.

"Kau masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, Alfonso." Jawab Airlangga Putra Brawijaya, pemuda canggung delapan belas tahun yang kini mengadu nasib di negara orang, berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak menggunakan _nama_ itu sebagai panggilannya, tapi khusus untuk pria Portugal ini, nama panggilan itu sudah melekat erat.

"Mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir."

Airlangga buru-buru menggeleng, mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat. "Ah, tidak usah! Teman-temanku akan datang menjemput sebentar lagi."

Kecewa, Alfonso Fernandez Carriedo tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah."

Airlangga tersenyum malu-malu seperti anak kucing baru lahir.

Dari yang terakhir Airlangga ingat, memang tidak ada yang berubah dari fisik pria mapan berusia tiga puluh ini. Tubuhnya masih tinggi tegap dan menjulang bagai prajurit perang di abad pertengahan. Tatapan panas dari mata beriris zamrud berkilauan itu masih tajam dan seakan-akan menusuk, namun tidak berbahaya, melainkan terkesan sangat mengundang. Senyum tipisnya masih manis seperti saat pertama kali Airlangga bertemu dengannya. Tegas dan dingin.

"Dan kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Alfonso. Kecuali rambutmu yang makin panjang itu." Si pemuda Melayu tertawa geli melihat juntaian lebat rambut ikal cokelat mahoni milik Alfonso yang dikuncir dan menggantung lemas di bahunya.

"Rambutmu juga makin panjang, Putra." Mata Alfonso memandangi rambut hitam jelaga Airlangga—salah satu favoritnya. "Kau tidak kepanasan dengan rambut lebat seperti itu?" tanya Alfonso balik, melihat rambut lurus Airlangga—masih berantakan, dan mungkin untuk selamanya rambut yang pernah ia remas-remas secara seduktif itu tak akan pernah tersisir rapi. Semuanya masih sama. Bedanya untuk kali ini, rambut hitam kusam milik Airlangga terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari terakhir pertemuan mereka. Pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan ketika memainkan hidungnya di sela-sela rambut lebat itu. "Seperti anak _band._" Komentarnya meluncur polos.

Airlangga tersenyum setengah mendengus. "Tentu saja aku akan memotongnya dalam beberapa waktu dekat."

Alfonso tersenyum, menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit. "Sudah lama sekali, ya." katanya tiba-tiba. Suaranya merendah. Visual pemandangan indah berupa ladang tomat, arena gladiator yang membakar semangat, pertandingan sepak bola yang berkeringat, semua itu seketika mewarnai ingatannya…

Airlangga mengangguk lemah, menunduk juga. Mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Alfonso.

Sebentuk senyum pedih terukir di wajah kemayunya yang mendadak sedih.

"Ya… Sudah lama sekali..."

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

Di sepanjang pinggir jalan Ruo Barao de Torre 240 yang ramai, seketika tambah diramaikan oleh caruk maruk gelagat para manusia berseragam reporter yang berusaha mengejar seseorang.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" seru Gilbert. Telunjuknya menuding sosok pelaku kriminal yang bersangkutan, sementara dirinya sendiri kian menambah kecepatan seperti kelinci _energizer _yang kelebihan baterai.

Kedua reporter itu masih terus berlari, mengeluarkan kata-kata makian sembari memburu si pencuri serba gelap. Si pencuri yang masih gigih melarikan diri kontan semakin panik dan cepat-cepat menambah akselerasi berlarinya, tunggang-langgang bagai atlit _sprinter _terlatih yang memburu garis _finish_.

Tangan si pencuri masih kukuh menenteng sebuah kantung kulit sebesar bola voli yang berisi barang curian dari museum terkenal Brazil itu.

Dan sebelum barang itu kembali ke tempat asalnya di museum Rio de Jenairo, para reporter The NEWS tidak akan berhenti!

"Nat! Tangkap dia dari samping!" seru Gilbert, memberi aba-aba sambil menunjukkan jalan.

"Baik!" tanggap Natalia sigap.

Mendengar komando itu, sang pencuri yang panas kupingnya langsung berlari zig-zag menghindari pejalan kaki, melompati kepala anak-anak kecil yang sedang menggambar di lahan parkir sepanjang pelataran toko-toko di Rio de Jenairo, menyelip motor yang terparkir berantakan di dekat pohon besar, menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan, dan menubruk meja-meja café yang bertebaran di sepanjang teras.

Natalia menggeram kesal. "Dia susah dikejar, Gil! Jangan-jangan dia tuyul yang sering diceritakan Airlangga! "

Gilbert mengikuti jejak sang pencuri yang membuat 'jalan'nya sendiri. Albino itu menghindari para pejalan kaki, berlari zig-zag melewati meja-meja café, dan melompati motor-motor yang terpakir tak beraturan di sepanjang trotoar lebar Rio de Janeiro.

"Kita harus menghentikannya, Gil." kata Natalia, yang berusaha menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Gilbert.

"Nah, yang sedang kulakukan ini apa?" sambar Gilbert. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sedang berusaha menghentikan si pencuri itu, kenapa Natalia harus menyuruhnya dua kali? Siapa _leader _di sini? Siapa? Hah? Hah? HAH?

"Ini sama sekali tidak efektif, Gil." Natalia menggeleng lirih.

Kebetulan pada saat itu sang pencuri melewati sebuah kedai pizza terbuka yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tetapi dirinya terus berlari mengabaikan si kedai pizza yang begitu 'mengundang', memberi kesan dia sama sekali tidak lapar. Sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang sudah makan. Gilbert jadi kesal sendiri.

Gilbert dan Natalia yang berada di jalur sang pencuri, otomatis juga melewati kedai makanan yang sama.

Di sela-sela pengejaran itu, mata Natalia secara tiba-tiba menangkap pemandangan berupa sebuah gelas plastik berisi garpu yang menumpuk dalam satu wadah, bertengger manis dalam tenda kedai _pizza_ yang dipenuhi warna oranye. Natalia tidak membawa belatinya seperti biasa dan gadis itu tidak ahli dalam pertarungan tangan kosong. Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan bantuan dari Dewa Perang Rusia yang menunjukkan jalan cerah di hadapannya—tentu saja dengan tawaran berupa bertumpuk-tumpuk peralatan tajam yang bisa membantu aksi pengejaran ini dan tersedia di dekatnya—Natalia tiba-tiba nekat berbelok cepat dan langsung menyambar gelas berisi peralatan perang barunya bagai kucing yang mencuri makanan secara diam-diam, disusul teriakan marah si penjual pizza yang melihat alat-alat makannya dicuri oleh wanita tak dikenal.

"Mungkin ini bisa berguna, Gil." kata Natalia memamerkan mainan barunya pada Gilbert.

Bukannya memarahi karena Natalia sudah mencuri peralatan dapur orang lain, Gilbert malah mengacungkan jempolnya. "Keren!" sahut Gilbert tertarik. "Kalau begitu cepat gunakan!"

Diliputi rasa senang, Natalia langsung mencomot garpu pertama. Seperti permainan _drat _yang biasa ia mainkan bersama Gilbert jika sedang waktu luang di kantor The NEWS, Natalia membidik garpu platinum itu ke punggung si pencuri.

"Tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Aku tahu kau ahli dalam hal ini."

"Diam, Gil." sungut Natalia dingin.

Penuh keyakinan, garpu itu dilemparkan dari jarak empat meter.

Tepat menusuk bahu si korban!

Jerit kesakitan langsung terdengar dari mulut si pencuri dan kakinya langsung terbelit seperti _mie China._

"_Awesome!_" pekik Gilbert bersemangat.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Natalia.

Kedua orang abnormal itu langsung melakukan _high five._

Sempat dilanda kesulitan untuk berlari, pencuri itu kembali bangkit berdiri dan berlari mengejar kebebasan. Lagi-lagi jarak kejar yang tercipta kian melebar.

Tak berapa lama, Antonio dan Francis yang semula mengejar di belakang, berhasil menyajajari Gilbert dan Francis.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Francis, terengah-engah di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Sejauh ini menarik. Nyalakan kameranya, Antonio!" perintah Gilbert.

"Siap!" sahut Antonio patuh.

Terdengar bunyi _pip_ yang samar, menandakan kamera legendaris The NEWS itu telah menyala.

Gilbert menyeringai. Dinyalakan mic yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya lalu berbicara dengan penuh percaya diri pada lensa kamera yang sedang menyorot wajah di sisi kanan. "Selamat pagi, Pemirsa! Kembali lagi bersama kami The NEWS—!"

"Berhenti, sialan!" raung Natalia pada sang target, kali ini melemparkan garpu kedua, sekaligus ketiga, tepat mengenai paha dan menyerempet pelipis si pencuri.

Jerit kesakitan kembali terdengar, namun sang pencuri belum tergoyahkan dan terus berlari demi mengejar mentari. Berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sebisa mungkin dari empat reporter beringas yang terus mengejar seperti _zombie _kelaparan di belakangnya.

"Pemirsa!" Gilbert melanjutkan. "Saat ini kami sedang berada di Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, mengejar seorang pencuri yang dituduh mencuri boneka Annabelle yang bersejarah di museum Brazil. Sampai sekarang belum diketahui motifnya apa sampai dia tega menculik boneka dari film _The Conjuring _itu. Tapi itu bukan masalah, Pemirsa! Karena kami adalah—!" Gilbert meninggikan suaranya sambil membusungkan dada penuh percaya diri pada kamera Antonio yang sedang menyorot wajahnya di sebelah bahu bak pejuang perang. "reporter THE NEWS yang _awesome _dan siap memburu berita demi para pemirsa tercinta!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

Alfonso langsung terkejut begitu melihat Airlangga yang tidak ditemani oleh siapapun sedang berdiri kikuk di jalan ramai Rio de Jenairo.

Kebetulan saja mereka berdua bertemu di teras teduh café Italia.

Yang pertama kali menyadarinya adalah Alfonso. Tepat ketika dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah tanaman menjalar sambil mencatat sesuatu di _notes _kecilnya. Terlihat begitu fokus dengan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Seperti Airlangga yang ia kenal dulu. Dikuasai oleh menulis dan akan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya jika sudah memegang pena dan ada bidang yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis. Kenangan nostalgia seketika merebak di ingatan.

"Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Aku bersama teman-temanku." jawab Airlangga. "Kebetulan saja kami sedang ditugaskan untuk berangkat menuju Brazil. Sekarang ini aku menjadi salah satu kru reporter. Dan aku menjadi pencatat kegiatan." kata Airlangga memberi penjelasan.

Alfonso mengangguk-angguk. "Reporter dari cabang mana?"

"Kami punya nama sendiri." Airlangga tersenyum, sedikit berusaha membanggakan kelompoknya. "Kami adalah The NEWS. Dari Jerman."

"Ooh. Reporter yang tidak pernah mendapatkan berita itu, ya?" jawab Alfonso polos.

Hening seketika mencekik leher Airlangga. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan belum ada suara yang tercipta.

Samar-samar terdengar suara parau Airlangga yang horor mengambang pelan ke udara.

"D-dari mana… kau tahu hal itu…"

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

"Anda bisa lihat kantung yang ditenteng pencuri itu, pemirsa?" tanya Gilbert, masih terus berlari, mengejar sang pencuri sementara kepalanya berkali-kali menoleh pada kamera Antonio demi terpenuhinya keinginan untuk terus eksis di layar kaca. "Menurut saksi mata yang melihat aksi pencurian itu, barang yang diincar oleh si pencuri adalah boneka Annabelle. _Kaget, kan? _Kenapa harus boneka Annabelle, bukankah itu boneka penuh kutukan? Apakah dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang psikopat? Ataukah masa kecilnya kurang bahagia? Kenapa kesannya dia punya hidup yang berat sekali sehingga harus repot-repot mencuri boneka legendaris di museum Brazil di tengah siang bolong seperti ini?"

Si pencuri yang sedang dikejar-kejar itu jelas sudah merasa sangat kelelahan sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin berlari terus-terusan seperti ini, sementara gadis binal di belakangnya terus-terusan melempari garpu, menyerang bagian-bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan beringas.

Di tengah penderitaan dimana ia harus kabur demi menjaga identitasnya, sementara ia harus terus menghindari jajakan dari toko-toko swalayan yang bertengger di sepanjang jalan dan orang-orang pejalan kaki yang memadati jalan, bagai disirami liur Dewi Fortuna, si pencuri misterius itu tiba-tiba melihat sebuah mobil _pick-up _yang sedang mengangkut tumpukan jerami untuk pakan peternakan dan kebetulan melintas di sebelahnya.

Tanpa berpikir matang lebih lanjut, pencuri itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang, pada hitungan ketiga langsung melompati mobil itu, dan mendarat secara tidak mulus, terguling kesana-kemari, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil kabur!

"Dia terlihat sedang melompati sebuah mob—HEI! JANGAN KABUR!" seru Gilbert kesal.

Si pencuri yang berhasil membawa pergi boneka Annabelle itu berdiri di atas bagian terbuka di belakang mobil, bersandar di tumpukan jerami sambil memperlihatkan hasil curiannya pada sekumpulan reporter yang berusaha menangkapnya, berusaha memanas-manasi karena ia berhasil melarikan diri.

"Dia kabur, Gil!" jerit Natalia. Menyadari garpunya kini tak berfungsi lagi untuk menghentikan gerakan si pencuri karena penjahat itu sudah kabur dan tak bisa dikejar lagi.

"Tidak ada kata kabur bagi _driver_ The NEWS!" kata Francis penuh gelagat heroik, langsung menyambar sebuah motor besar di sebelahnya yang sedang menganggur tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, kebetulan sekali kuncinya masih terpasang di sana, mungkin karena sang pemilik yang sebenarnya sedang menikmati kopi luwak di warung kopi dan lupa jika motornya kini tengah dijadikan alat transportasi dadakan oleh komplotan orang tak bertanggung-jawab.

Francis menghidupkan kendaraan itu dan mesin motor besar tersebut menyala nyaring. "Cepat naik!" serunya pada ketiga temannya yang lain.

Antonio sebagai pemegang kamera, langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Francis. Natalia, yang untungnya bertubuh ramping dan mungil, mengambil tempat yang tersisa di belakang Antonio, berpegangan dengan pundak sang pemuda Spanyol itu agar tidak terjatuh. Gilbert sebagai reporter sekaligus orang yang paling berpengaruh besar dalam liputan, tak tanggung-tanggung, langsung mengambil tempat di depan Francis, bersempit-sempitan dengan sang pemuda Perancis dan menutupi jarak pandang antara _driver-_nya itu dengan jalanan.

Motor berjenis Harley Davidson itu tak elak menampung empat reporter sekaligus yang berdempet-dempetan, dengan wajah murka nan horor, dan dijejali keinginan besar untuk menangkap pencuri di depan mata mereka.

"Hoi, kepalamu menghalangi, tahu!" seru Francis, berusaha menghalangi kepala Gilbert, merasa terganggu.

Tapi Gilbert sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dia terlihat sangat senang kali dengan misi pengejaran kali ini. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin selain mengejar pelaku kriminal, terlebih sambil melaporkan berita.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Tancap gasnya, Francis!" Gilbert berseru sambil menunjuk pencuri itu, seperti bajak laut yang hendak menjelajahi samudera, menunggu petualangan liar di luar sana.

"_Yeah_, kau benar!" seru Francis ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Inilah saatnya kru The NEWS kembali beraksi!" seru Gilbert.

Motor melaju kencang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal di teras cafe.

Seorang pria berambut pirang tiba-tiba berlari dari dalam kabut dan berteriak-teriak marah menunjuk ke arah motor beserta reporter-reporter tersebut dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"_BlOODY HELL! HEI, PENCURI! KEMBALIKAN MOTORKU_, _BRENGSEK_!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Eropa? Kau tinggal bersama adikmu, kan? Kalau tidak salah... di Brussel?"

"Yeah. Aku tinggal bersama adikku, Rayan. Dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di universitas Brussel. Hidup kami baik-baik saja." Airlangga tersenyum, berusaha terlihat meyakinkan walau kesannya dipaksakan. "Dan agaimana denganmu?"

Alfonso menarik napas. Menuangkan sebuah balok gula ke dalam gelas kopinya, mengaduk, kemudian mengangkat cangkir itu sembari menghirup aroma pekatnya. "Mencari liburan. Dan kebetulan adikku juga sedang bekerja sementara di sini. Hitung-hitung aku bisa mengawasinya dan kami bisa kembali berkumpul setelah sekian lama terpisah."

Airlangga mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah dengar jika kau punya adik. Siapa nama adikmu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah kenalkan padaku?" tanya Airlangga, kebingungan. Kenapa _sahabat lama_nya ini ternyata memiliki rahasia yang bahkan belum diceritakan padanya setelah mereka menjalin hubungan khusus selama tiga tahun.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya. Kau sudah mengenalnya, Putra." Alfonso tersenyum, mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Oh, ya?" Kening Airlangga mengkerut kebingungan. Tak mengerti dengan siapa orang yang dimaksud Alfonso. "Kalau begitu siapa dia?" tanya Airlangga penasaran.

Alfonso tersenyum tipis, sembari mengangkat cangkirnya ke udara, seakan sedang bersulang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Camera-man_ The NEWS. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Dan Airlangga tak bisa menyembunyikan keterperangahan di wajahnya.

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

Pencuri itu mendecih. Dilihatnya keempat reporter sakit jiwa itu belum menyerah, bahkan sampai menaiki motor orang segala. Terus berteriak-teriak garang, sambil menenteng kamera reporter dengan reporternya segala pula.

Tunggu. Kamera reporter?

Jadi mereka adalah para reporter?

Dan mereka sedang berusaha meliputnya?

Dia pasti dirundung oleh kesialan khusus untuk hari ini. Boneka ini pasti membawa sial.

Francis adalah _driver _handal. Dan bukan tanpa alasan dia diangkat menjadi supir kehormatan di The NEWS. Jangan remehkan kemampuan manuvernya dalam mempertahankan kecepatan di medan terjal dan padat sekalipun. Tidak ada ruang yang terlalu sempit baginya untuk mendapatkan jalan untuk dilewati. Balapan liar di jalan raya pun dia ladeni. Apalagi untuk mengejar pencuri _newbie _yang sedang berusaha kabur dengan truk mini pengangkut bergulung-gulung jerami itu. Terlalu mudah!

"Dia berusaha kabur, pemirsa!" Gilbert tertawa, mencemooh si pencuri sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya, sambil sesekali berbalik badan, berusaha mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menampakkan diri di kamera Antonio. Padahal bisa dilihat. Posisinya yang berada di paling depan dengan Francis yang berada di tengah-tengah sebagai sekat di antara dirinya dan Antonio itu sama sekali tak memberi efek yang menguntungkan bagi _driver _fenomenal The NEWS satu itu karena tergencet oleh dua pria yang saling bergerak. Dan lagi, pandangannya jadi terhalangi.

"Oy! Jangan banyak bergerak, Gil!" gerutu Francis, berusaha mengintip di sela-sela bahu Gilbert untuk melihat jalan. Bukan masalah jika gerakannya terbatas, Francis masih bisa mengatasi masalah sepele itu. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah kondisi jalanan Rio de Janeiro sedang padat-padatnya, dengan berpuluh-puluh kendaraan pribadi yang berlalu-lalang, seperti sekumpulan bison yang sedang hijrah ke sabana sebelah. Sementara itu, sebuah truk _pick-up _yang saat ini sedang dihinggapi parasit kini berhasil menjauhkan diri dari kru The NEWS yang sedang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Naikkan kecepatannya, Francis!" seru Natalia, yang kesusahan menjaga posisi tubuhnya karena berada di motor bagian paling belakang. Dan untuk mendapatkan area untuk duduk sangat-sangatlah minim sekali. Untung ada pundak Antonio yang bisa digunakan sebagai bahan pegangan. Untung juga Natalia adalah wanita jadi-jadian, mau duduk di mana saja masih bisa.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Rutuk Francis, sembari meng-gas lebih dalam, menyalip mobil-mobil yang berjalan beriringan di kanan-kiri mereka. Menghiraukan segala bunyi klakson yang memperingatkan untuk minggir.

Motor dipacu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli jika hal itu mengagetkan para pengendara lain.

Tepat pada saat itu sebuah mobil melintas. Terpacu oleh refleks yang menyetrum dirinya, seketika Francis spontan membelokkan motornya untuk menghindari mobil itu.

"Awas!" jerit Natalia, melihat sebuah motor lain yang melintas, membalap mereka dari samping, nyaris membuat Francis terjungkal dari motornya.

Si pencuri kian merasa terpojok. Dilihatnya keempat orang itu kian dekat. Sementara si orang berambut perak dengan _mic_ di tangannya kian gencar melaporkan kejadian dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Hahaha! Ini dia, Pemirsa! Pencuri boneka Annabelle yang mencuri terang-terangan di siang bolong dan kabur dengan menggunakan mobil orang! Hei, kau!" seru Gilbert sambil menunjuknya. "Menyerah saja, lah! Kau sudah tertangkap!" kata Gilbert tidak nyambung.

Tetapi sang pencuri tetap kukuh pada pendirian. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap sekarang! Dia masih bisa kabur! Intinya sekarang dia harus tenang, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir!

Di sekitarnya ada bergulung-gulung jerami mulai dari ukuran yang sangat besar hingga terkecil. Mendadak ia mendapatkan ide yang kebetulan melintas. Ah, mungkin gulungan jerami kecil yang menyerupai bola itu bisa membantunya dalam pelarian kali ini.

"Gil, awas! Dia hendak melemparkan sesuatu!" jerit Antonio, sembari menunjuk mobil pengangkut itu dengan wajah horor, ke arah sang pencuri yang kini berdiri dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan sesuatu.

"Tunduk! Tunduk!" perintah Gilbert pada teman-teman yang duduk berderet di belakangnya.

Gulungan jerami yang diikat dan terlampau cukup berat, bahkan bisa membuat pusing dan pening jika menghantam kepala, ditembakkan membusur ke arah motor Harley yang sedang terbakar semangat untuk mengejarnya. Gilbert menunduk duluan dan berhasil selamat dari serangan bola berwujud kasar itu. Namun tidak bagi Francis.

Gulungan jerami itu menghantam wajah Francis dan seketika membuatnya menjerit. "Aw! Sial! Mataku!"

Motor seketika oleng dan tak terkendali sementara itu serabutan jerami beterbangan ke segala arah.

"Fokus, Francis! Fokus!" Gilbert kian bersemangat memberi dukungan untuk Francis.

"Lebih dekat, Francis! Aku akan melemparkan garpu ini!" seru Natalia, mulai mempersiapkan garpu-garpunya.

"Hati-hati dengan garpunya, Nat." kata Antonio gusar. Mengingat wanita beringas ini sedang berada tepat di belakangnya dan sedang memegang peralatan berbahaya. Bisa-bisa kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tembak.

Francis malah sibuk berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa jerami dari wajahnya. "Cih! Sebentar, sebentar! Ada yang masuk ke mulutku!" sahut Francis kerepotan, membersihkan jarum-jarum jerami yang melekat di wajahnya.

Gilbert mengerang. "Argh! Kau terlalu lama, Francis!" Kesal dan tidak sabaran, Gilbert langsung menyambar stang motor dan mengambil alih kendaraan.

Dengan satu tangan memegang _mic_ dan satunya lagi memegang stang motor, Gilbert berseru bersemangat ke arah sang pencuri dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hoi, kau! Wahai pencuri tidak _awesome_! Bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi serangan reporter paling hebat dan_ greget_ abad ini! Jangan pikir kau bisa kabur dari The NEWS! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Jadi, kau… kakaknya Antonio?" Airlangga menaikkan alisnya terkejut. Sama sekali tidak kepikiran jika pemuda berkebangsaan Eropa yang ia kenal selama tiga tahun ini adalah kakak dari orang terdekat yang selama ini menyertai pekerjaan barunya sebagai reporter.

"Kaget?" Alfonso bertanya balik. Tersenyum tipis. "Bukan rahasia lagi jika aku adalah penggemar The NEWS."

Mata Airlangga membulat dengan binar-binar keterpanaan. Kata-kata penuh pujian itu membuat senyum di wajahnya merekah lebar, selebar-lebarnya. Sudah sekian lama dia tidak mendengar ada orang yang menyebut nama mereka. Malah selama ini tidak pernah ada. Bahkan yang satu ini sampai mengaku-ngaku sebagai penggemar segala. Apalagi jika orang yang mengaku itu adalah orang yang spesial. Apa ini hari keberuntungannya? "Oh, ya? Kenapa bisa? Maksudku, kami, yah—" Airlangga bertingkah canggung. Menggaruk-garuk leher yang tidak gatal. "belum pernah mendapatkan berita setahun terakhir ini..."

Alfonso tertawa geli. Meletakan cangkir kopi ke meja sambil menatap intens mata teduh Airlangga. "Itu yang unik." katanya. "Kalian itu reporter, tapi belum pernah mendapatkan berita."

Airlangga ikut tertawa sambil meringis. Itu pujian atau olokan? Airlangga merasa maksud dari kalimat itu lebih ke arah sindiran halus yang sarat nada sarkastik, namun tetap dijaga dalam kadar sopan yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. "Yeah, memang…" Airlangga terpaksa mengakuinya dengan setengah hati.

"Tapi, kalian hebat dalam memburu berita. Aku sering melihat rekaman liputan Antonio. Dan aku menyukainya."

Airlangga tersenyum. "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus. "Kami memang seperti itu."

* * *

**Rua Barao da Torre 240 Street, Rio de Janeiro**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti sampai sekarang, kenapa ada orang gila yang mau repot-repot mencuri boneka Annabelle? Maksudnya untuk apa?" sungut Francis.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan itu pada dia nanti, Francis. Nanti tunggu dia tertangkap." kata Antonio, sambil terus-terusan menyorot truk yang dipenuhi berbundel-bundel jerami yang kini sudah terkeluar sebagian isinya karena dicomoti terus-terusan oleh si pencuri yang tak tahu diri. Padahal semata-mata digunakan hanya untuk melemparkan isinya pada Gilbert dan yang lain.

Untungnya Gilbert cukup ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Mungkin karena didorong oleh perasaan semangat memburu berita yang menggetarkan nadinya dan membakar darahnya yang kian mendidih ini, Gilbert jadi kian brutal untuk menyalip mobil-mobil di sekitarnya.

Pencuri itu tercengang ketika melihat keberadaan Gilbert kian dekat dengan dirinya. Dia sudah terpojok!

"Jika kau ingin melemparkan garpu-garpu itu, lemparkan sekarang, Nat!" seru Gilbert. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

"_Aye_, _Captain_!" seru Natalia bersemangat. Diambilnya dua garpu yang masih menganggur di gelas berisi tumpukan garpu lainnya dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang. "Jangan kabur, sialan!" Natalia membidik benda runcing itu seperti penembak handal, lalu melemparkannya.

Tepat mengenai perutnya!

Pencuri itu merintih kesakitan seperti orang terkena sembelit sambil memegangi area yang menjadi target garpu sebelumnya.

"Kerja bagus, Nat!" Antonio mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara.

"Serang '_anu_'nya! Serang '_anu'_nyaaa!" seru Francis bersemangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah area genital pencuri dengan tak sabaran.

"Hahaha! Pokoknya jangan biarkan dia hidup tenang, Nat!" seru Gilbert, mengompor suasana.

* * *

**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang?"

"Di sebuah rumah kontrakan Brussel. Agak mahal memang, tapi aku masih bisa membayarnya dengan gajiku yang sebelumnya."

Alfonso bergumam pelan. "Kelas atas? Menengah? Golongan bawah?"

Airlangga terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hm. Kurasa menengah... ke bawah."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja denganku?"

"Eh?"

Airlangga langsung mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Menatap Alfonso dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. Bukan saja karena pertanyaan itu terkesan terlalu mendadak, tetapi ajakan Alfonso terdengar begitu menggiurkan.

Airlangga tahu Alfonso bukan orang sembarangan. Maksudnya, dia adalah _businness-man_. Dan dia mempunyai cabang pekerjaan di mana-mana. Berbanding kontras dengan sosok anak dekil sepertinya, perbedaannya seperti langit dan padang gurun. Rumah pantai milik Alfonso di perairan Porto jelas bukan hunian dengan _budget _rendah. Dengan segala arsitektur bernilai tinggi sampai-sampai menyewa kontraktor berpengalaman, rumah itu telah didesain apik dan penuh kehati-hatian agar menyerupai surga buatan. Airlangga pernah berkunjung dua kali ke tempat itu dan matanya tak pernah bosan menikmati bangunan setinggi dua puluh meter dengan luas seratus hektar itu.

Diajak tinggal di sana? Wow. Tentu Airlangga mau!

Tapi—

"Bagaimana dengan adikku?"

"Biarkan dia tinggal di kontrakanmu. Dan kurasa dia juga akan menolak jika diajak tinggal denganku."

Airlangga terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, Alfonso. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja…"

* * *

**Farme de Amoedo Street**, **Rio de Jenairo**

"Pegang kemudinya, Francis."

"Hah? Kau mau apa?"

Francis terbengong-bengong ketika melihat Gilbert mulai berdiri, sementara dirinya harus berusaha menggapai stang motor. Satu hal yang membuatnya menganga adalah Gilbert tiba-tiba menaiki bagian depan motor, berjongkok dan mengambil ancang-ancan.

Dan melompat!

Albino itu berhasil menggapai bagian belakang truk, namun nyaris terlempar. Satu tangannya berhasil menggamit bagian belakang bagasi mobil terbuka itu, namun kakinya masih berpijak di jalanan. Tubuhnya melayang sementara tangan satunya kesulitan untuk merangkak masuk ke dalam mobil. Beberapa kali kakinya terbanting ke tanah dan membuatnya harus berlari cepat di aspal seperti penari _tango._

"Cih. Sial." Sungut Gilbert, susah payah menaikkan satu kakinya ke dalam _box _mobil.

Beberapa pengemudi mobil yang berseliweran di kanan dan kiri mobil pengangkut jerami itu langsung menyemburkan kopi pagi harinya, syok begitu melihat Gilbert.

Pencuri itu, terkejut, panik, seolah-olah tenggorokannya baru saja menelan sigung goreng. Dia cepat-cepat mundur, mengambil apapun yang bisa menyingkirkan manusia sinting ini. Gilbert, setelah sebelumnya mempertaruhkan nyawa, harga diri, dan kesucian tubuh, akhirnya berhasil berguling ke dalam _box _terbuka mobil. Langsung disambut dengan jerami yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"PEMIRSA!"

Suara lantang Gilbert membuat pencuri itu terkejut, nyaris menjatuhkan barang curiannya. Tetapi dia tetap teguh mempertahankan barang itu seperti menjaga keperjakaannya sendiri.

"Sekarang saya berhasil berhadapan langsung dengan sang pencuri! Nah! Mari kita ajak kenalan lebih dekat!"

Baru selangkah Gilbert maju, tiba-tiba mobil nge-rem, dan membuat tubuh Gilbert terhuyung ke depan.

"_Shit._"

Karena otak si pencuri dilengkapi sensor refleks dan akselerasi yang tinggi, begitu tubuh Gilbert terdorong ke depan, dia langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari mobil sebelum bertubrukkan dengan tubuh Gilbert.

Sebagai gantinya kepala Gilbert menghantuk palang besi di belakang kaca mobil.

"Aw!"

Sambil memijat kepalanya yang sakit, Gilbert melihat pencuri itu berlari ke arah kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian seronok warna-warni yang menyebrang di jalanan. Mobil ini menghentikan gasnya tiba-tiba karena jalanan sedang digunakan sebagai ajang migrasi dari para sukarelawan karnaval untuk menyebrang. Barisan manusia berapakaian minim dengan bulu-bulu besar beraneka warna di sana-sini adalah kerumunan orang yang meramaikan karnaval tahunan Brazil. Karnaval akan dimulai tengah malam nanti dan pastinya jalanan di setiap sisi Rio de Jenairo akan menjadi sangat ramai sekali. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, The NEWS harus segera menangkap pencuri serba-gelap tersebut sebelum terjebak tarian Samba di tengah jalan.

Gilbert melihat pencuri itu masuk ke sela-sela kerumunan dan menghilang.

"_Sial." _rutuk Gilbert pelan. "Ayo! Kejar dia!" seru Gilbert sembari melompat dari mobil, mengajak Francis, Antonio, dan Natalia untuk meninggalkan motor tersebut.

"Sekarang apa rencana kita, Gilbert?" tanya Natalia yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tangkap dia sampai dapat! Korek informasi yang penting darinya! Seret dia ke polisi! Tapi yang terpenting—"

Gilbert merendahkan suaranya sambil memandang mata ketiga sahabatnya dengan bara semangat yang meletup-letup. Sebuah sorot mata penuh gelora berapi-api dari seorang _leader _yang selalu haus memburu berita.

"KITA HARUS MENGEJAR DIA KE MANAPUN DIA PERGI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeap. Ini dia The NEWS, kawan-kawans! Arr-Kansas ditahan dulu, yaa. Yang ini _twoshot_, kok. Lagi ngidem pengen nulis The NEWS setelah sekian lama. Hohoho. Buat yang kangen dengan The NEWS, ini diaa kisahnya. Buat yang nggak kangen atau ga kenal dengan The NEWS, ya nggak papa-papa, baca ajaa, hahaha XD Kali aja ikutan gila /plak

_Sign, Rapuh_

Jangan anggap serius A/N di atas! HA HA HA! Saya masih cinta fandom ini, koook. Kalian yang damai dong makanya. Tapi kayaknya ini fic terakhir saya di FHI. Entahlah. Ciao.

_PS:_ Makasih ya buat yang ngecekin typo saya. Udah diperbaiki :')


	2. Take me to Rio

**_A/N:_** Ambureguull, emeseyuu, bahrelwaaay, bahrelwaaay~ Eniwei, maaf maaf maaf apdetannya kayak nggak niat banget (lirik tanggal, tahun, _facepalm _begitu liat rentang satu tahun yang terbuang sia-sia). Liburan panjang seolah-olah nggak dimanfaatkan dengan sepenuh hati, ya. Habisnya udah dikasih libur panjang malah nelantarin hutang. Begitu bulan-bulan kuliah, baru deh napas kembang-kempis nyari waktu buat ngetik /_headbang_

**_Warn:_** _Typo. Reporter khilaf. Gilbert sinting. Natalia sakaw. _Nggak jauh-jauh dari aksi kejar-kejaran, tembakan, kehancuran kota, kepanikan penduduk, dan tindak kekerasan lainnya. Masih khas pengejaran ala-ala The NEWS. Dan kalian belum pernah liat The NEWS berantem ala-ala fim The Raid, kan? Hohoho. Yakali mau nyama-nyamain The NEWS sama The Raid #disambitMaddog

**_PS:_** Jangan lupa dibaca sambil menggigit camilan gurih ditemani musik-musik samba Piala Dunia 2014, ya!

* * *

**Summary:** Petualangan ini dimulai di Brazil. Berawal dari parade karnaval samba, berpacu dengan desing peluru di sepanjang jalan Rua Tonelero, berlari bersama burung-burung Macau menuju pegunungan Sugarloaf Mountain, terbang rendah di pantai Ipanema, hingga berakhir di kantor polisi Rio de Jenairo dengan luka parah. Semuanya terbayar dengan denting gelas Caipirinha di udara dan penutupan akhir tahun dengan tawa gembira. The NEWS akan selalu siap untuk petualangan selanjutnya!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © **_Himaruya Hidekaz_

_Catch Me If You __Can © Raputopu_

**.**

**[THE NEWS]**

.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt. **_Leader._

**Natalia Arlvoskaya. **_Reporter._

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. **_Camera-man._

**Francis Bonnefoy. **_Driver._

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya. **_Observator._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Praça da Apoteose****, Rio de Jenairo**_

Parade spektakuler tahun ini kembali diadakan di kota terbesar di Brazil, Rio de Jenairo. Jalan-jalan utama seperti Rua Tonelero, Avenida Atlântica, dan Avenida Vieira Souto sudah diblokir sejak pukul delapan, karena akan dilewati oleh ratusan barisan karnaval. Sepanjang jalan Praça da Apoteose sudah dipenuhi oleh partisipan berkostum-kostum heboh dengan warna-warna semarak dengan goyangan maut mereka.

Warna-warni semerbak bersatu-padu menjadi pelangi di sepanjang jalur karnaval. Bunyi gemuruh drum serempak melantunkan tempo musik samba. Aksesoris bulu-bulu panjang memberi sayap-sayap indah pada tubuh wanita yang sedang berpose menarik dan sedang menjadi objek foto-foto di sana. Bikini-bikini berbentuk cangkang, buah kelapa, bertabur bebatuan pancawarna, membungkus tubuh wanita-wanita cantik berkulit perunggu yang eksotis, yang sedang tertawa ceria. Tanduk-tanduk tinggi, sepatu-sepatu berikat tali dan pita, topeng-topeng bertema hewan-hewan khas Brazilia, ikut meramaikan semua kegilaan hari ini.

Mereka semua menunjukkan ekspresi semangat, berekspresi riang dengan tarian mereka, besorak kegirangan. Semuanya berbaris di sepanjang jalan raya memadati jalan Praça da Apoteose dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk karnaval tahun ini.

Gilbert melesat tajam di antara kerumunan itu. Berlari zig-zag sambil terus mencari jalan keluar. Matanya membidik sosok hitam yang berlarian di antara warna-warni yang tumpang tindih. Dia kehilangan subjeknya.

Musik-musik nyaring dan tabuhan drum di sebelah telinganya membuat konsentrasi Gilbert buyar.

Bisa dibilang, Rio de Jenairo adalah kota paling bising di seluruh dunia. Ralat. Nomor dua setelah Inggris Raya, ketika pertandingan UCL sedang diselenggarakan di stadium London.

Mungkin siapa pun tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang bila mereka berada sehari di sini. Begitu pula dengan Gilbert.

Natalia menyusul di belakangnya, menepuk punggung pria itu, lalu mengintip di balik punggung sang _leader_.

"Sudah dapat?" tanyanya.

Matanya terus melempar pandangan pada sekitarnya, sementara kepalanya menggeleng pelan tanpa sadar, seolah-olah tak merasakan hawa manusia di sebelahnya. "Hanya ada bikini. Dada. Bokong. Dan bulu-bulu. Selebihnya tidak ada pencuri."

"Dia pasti pergi ke arah lain." kata Antonio, terengah-engah saat akhirnya berhenti dan mengatur napas di dekat dua reporter itu. Ia mengangkat kameranya, kemudian menyorot ke arah ingar-bingar di jalanan. Benar-benar padat dan sesak. Di sekeliling mereka pun nampak barisan para penduduk yang sedang berdiri memanjang dan merapatkan diri di sepanjang garis pembatas. Di tangan mereka sudah tersedia teropong kecil serta kamera digital untuk mengabadikan momen tahun ini.

Semuanya sibuk memotret perayaan meriah yang akan berlangsung.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Gilbert memang benar. Di sini hanya ada bikini, dada, bokong, dan bulu-bulu. Selebihnya tidak ada pencuri.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" usul Natalia, alisnya mengerut. Wajahnya nampak kelelahan.

Usul itu kontan langsung disambut dengan kerlingan tajam di mata sipit Gilbert. Namun, _yeah_, walau pendapat itu nampak bertentangan dengan tujuan awal mereka, namun usulan itu ada benarnya.

Mencari seorang pencuri serba hitam di antara gundukan manusia warna-warni yang sedang berkeliaran seperti gerombolan flaminggo di hadapan mereka ini, seperti menjerat belut di dalam kaleng oli. Dan itu jauh lebih sulit ketimbang memecahkan kode _password laptop _Airlangga hari ini.

"Di sana ada taksi!" Telunjuk Francis mengarah pada sebuah taksi kuning yang sedang terparkir menganggur di pinggir jalan. Kebetulan taksi itu terletak di jalur yang jauh dari kerumunan.

Gilbert tersenyum lebar. Bara api di mata rubinya kembali terbakar. Letupan kembang api semangat di wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas saat ia melebarkan seringai khasnya. "Untuk melakukan petualangan hebat di Rio, kita pun harus membutuhkan _tour guide_ yang tepat." Gilbert bersorak. "Dan _taksi_ adalah jawabannya! Ayo, kawan-kawan!"

* * *

_**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**_

"Aku mungkin akan menetap sementara di Leiden saat liburan musim dingin." Airlangga berucap pelan. Jemarinya memutar-mutar sendok di gelas dengan malas. Matanya tidak terfokus pada sang lawan bicara, alih-alih lebih tertarik pada cairan hitam di depan mata.

Leiden adalah salah satu kota terpenting di provinsi Zuid Holland, maupun di Belanda secara umum. Meski kota itu tidak terlalu besar, namun di sana berdiri Universitas Leiden atau biasa disebut Universiteit Leiden, yang amat ternama itu. Universitas Leiden adalah salah universitas tertua di negeri Belanda dan sudah didirikan pada tahun 1575. Bila siapa pun mendengar kata Leiden, maka yang terlintas di benak mereka adalah universitas megah tersebut.

Keruh dan aura pahit di wajah Alfonso semakin kentara. Sang pemuda Portugal itu meniru apa yang sedang dilakukan Airlangga sekarang dengan ekspresi suntuk yang tak jauh beda, yaitu memainkan sendok di cangkirnya dengan malas.

"Adikmu juga?" Pertanyaan itu membuat lidah Antonio kelu.

"Dia pasti ikut denganku."

Dan Airlangga tahu cara membuat _mood _Alfonso semakin berantakan.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu membuang muka.

Aneh. Rayan itu aneh. Memangnya apa pekerjaan Rayan? Hanya berkeliaran saja tahunya. Mencari masalah dengan tetangga. Berkelahi. Pengangguran. Tidak sopan. Suka melawan. Tidak hormat pada orang yang lebih tua.

Dewasa? _Tidak_.

Pintar? _Standar_.

Wajah? –_Lumayan_.

Nakal? _Sangat_.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan di Leiden?"

"Menyekolahkan Rayan di sana."

_Ouch, _salah sasaran.

Hati Alfonso meluncur ke tempat paling dasar di perut bumi.

"Rayan?" Tawa pahitnya hampir menyembur. "Bersekolah di Leiden?" Alisnya naik satu, menganggap pernyataan itu adalah bahan ejekan.

"Ya. Dan aku akan kembali ke Brussel. Kami akan melakukan eksperimen seberapa lama dia jauh bertahan di sana." katanya lemah. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap cairan pahit itu beberapa teguk. "Mungkin sesekali aku akan kembali ke Leiden juga bila tabunganku mencukupi." tambah Airlangga, kemudian menghabiskan isi cangkirnya dengan sekali teguk.

_Bocah ini jelas-jelas sudah lupa padamu, Alfonso._

Alam bawah sadar Alfonso menjerit. Dan itu sangat tidak enak untuk didengar.

* * *

_**Praça da Apoteose****, Rio de Jenairo**_

"Kenapa di hari yang tenang seperti ini kita harus kembali terlibat masalah?" gerutu Francis. Tangannya menurunkan kaca mobil, lalu melempar pandangan suntuknya pada barisan wanita-wanita seksi yang melintas di ujung sana dan sedang melambai ceria, demi menghilangkan kebosanan. Dan itu adalah obat yang mujarab. Sesekali Francis melemparkan siulan genitnya, memainkan alis, sambil melemparkan senyum cabul. "Hai, _seksi_~"

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Gilbert berkomentar dari jok belakang. "Berkeliaran! Bebas! Menikmati udara yang ada. Berlari dan berpacu dengan adrenalin. Mencari sesuatu untuk diseldiki. Hidup tanpa petualangan akan membosankan! Ini adalah petualangan kita, kawan-kawan! Coba lihat," Gilbert membentangkan tangan dan memperlihatkan segala ingar-bingar yang terjadi di jalanan utama kota Rio, yang saking padatnya sampai-sampai membuat taksi mereka berjalan lambat. "Mencari seorang pencuri di tengah kerumunan padat dan brutal seperti ini. Ini merupakan—_sebuah tantangan besar!" _

"Gil, seringaimu seram." komentar Natalia. "Dan itu bukan tujuan utama kita kemari! Demi Tuhan, kita hanya diminta untuk meliput Museum Brazil! Itu saja!" nada suaranya semakin tinggi, pertanda kesal. Tangannya mengipasi leher yang berkeringat. Beberapa helai rambut peraknya melekat di kening. Cuaca Brazil memang tidak main-main untuk membuat siapa pun jadi naik darah.

Gilbert segera menenangkan mereka sebelum ada lagi kru lain yang mendidih. "Oke, kawan-kawan, aku mengerti. Kalian pasti sama lelahnya dengan diriku. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui—" Gilbert mendesis bersemangat. "—INI ADALAH _PETUALANGAN_!" jerit Gilbert bersemangat. Natalia langsung menutup kedua kupingnya dengan telapak tangan. Francis menjauhkan bokongnya dengan risih. "Hei, Antonio! Bagaimana posisi kita? Apa sudah mendekati jalan keluar?" tanyanya menepuk pundak Antonio yang duduk di jok depan.

Kebetulan Antonio adalah satu-satunya orang yang fasih bahasa Portugis di sini. Makanya dia menjadi orang yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang santai dengan si pengemudi taksi berkumis tebal itu.

"Katanya: setelah kita melewati dua jalan ini," Tangannya bergerak memberi instruksi. "maka kita akan menemukan jalan keluar. Namun, tidak lama lagi parade akan dimulai dan mereka akan mengosongkan jalanan. Maka dari itu kita harus bergerak cepat."

"_Uh-oh_, itu berita buruk." bisik Gilbert menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa taksi ini tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" gerutu Natalia pelan. Untungnya si supir taksi tak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Natalia.

"Hei, Gil." Siku Francis menyikut pinggang Gilbert di sebelahnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada jalanan. Namun, wajahnya terlihat serius. Gabungan antara ekspresi ketakutan dan heran.

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin menawari wanita Amerika Selatan yang sedang goyang ngebor di sana?" Gilbert menunjuk asal pada wanita _random _di jalan. "Jawabannya _tidak_, Francis. Aku lebih memilih wanita Eropa." jawab Gilbert tanpa menoleh.

"Kau ingat ciri-ciri pencuri tadi?"

"Tentu saja ingat!" jerit Gilbert. "Tingginya sama seperti orang Eropa! Berpakaian serba hitam. Sok misterius! Dengan topeng muka miliknya yang aneh! Ditambah lagi membawa karung kulit berisi boneka Anabelle itu! Berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan Rio seperti orang _ambeien_—"

"Apa itu orangnya?" Francis menarik leher Gilbert mendekat, sambil menunjuk keberadaan seorang pria aneh yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalanan. Gelagatnya nampak kebingungan dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Dari posturnya, orang itu sama seperti yang digambarkan Gilbert. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Topeng rajut yang aneh. Plus sebuah kantung kulit di tangannya.

"Demi Pantat Merlin, ITU DIA!" Gilbert memukul jok dan membuat Antonio terpental beberapa senti ke depan.

Albino itu segera menaikkan kakinya serampangan, menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya, lalu menyerobot kendali sambil berteriak memaksa si supir taksi untuk segera mengejarnya.

"Pak, pak! Itu dia orangnya, Pak! Kejar, Pak!"

Namun, si supir taksi tak merespon. Alis mengerut heran dan kedua bahunya terangkat. Ia menggeleng bingung. Gilbert lupa bahwa orang tua itu tak mengerti bahasa Jerman.

Gilbert nampak berbicara sendiri, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia menjerit 'OH!'.

"_Ser! Eto byl on, ser! Zakhvat, ser_! (Pak! Itu dia orangnya, Pak! Kejar, Pak!)" katanya bersemangat.

Natalia menepuk tengkuk Gilbert. "Itu bahasa Rusia, bodoh."

Gilbert mendesis gemas. Dia terlihat berkomat-kamit sendiri sambil berusaha menyusun kalimat. Tak lama jeritan 'OH!' kedua kembali terdengar. Ia langsung bergegas.

"_Monsieur! Il lui était, monsieur! Capture, monsieur_! (Pak! Itu dia orangnya, Pak! Kejar, Pak!)"

"Itu bahasa Perancis, Gil!" kata Francis. Lelah. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Gilbert menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mengapa semua kalimat itu nampak menghilang dari ingatannya?

Reporter itu mulai menyerah. "_Era él,_ _señor._ _Captura,_ _señor! _(Itu dia orangnya, Pak. Kejar, Pak!)_"_

Antonio mulai lelah. "Itu bahasa Spanyol, Gil."

Kali ini giliran Antonio yang angkat suara. Dia buru-buru menenangkan Gilbert sambil berusaha bicara ke sang supir. "_Era ele,__ senhor! Capture, senhor_." Ia menunjukkan pria misterius yang sedang berdiri di sana.

Barulah setelah Antonio yang berbicara, sang supir taksi mengangguk mengerti. Padahal bahasa Spanyol dan Portugal tidaklah jauh berbeda.

Namun terlambat. Sebuah mobil misterius lain nampak menghampiri pencuri itu. Pintu terbuka dan ia segera masuk ke dalamnya dengan aman.

Gilbert memukul sandaran jok. "Sial! Kejar dia!"

"_Mais rápido_!" jerit Antonio.

Mobil hitam itu sudah melesat cepat meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Sial! Mau kabur ke mana dia?" Gilbert memanjangkan lehernya dan berusaha menangkap sisa-sisa pemandangan yang ada.

Mereka bisa tertinggal kalau lambat begini.

Francis mulai tidak sabaran. Dia langsung turun dan maju ke pintu depan, sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada sang Pak Tua.

"Antonio, katakan padanya, dia bisa mengambil mobilku di jalan Farme de Amoedo. Biar aku yang mengendarai taksi ini."

Antonio dengan sigap menerjemahkan kalimat itu. Sang supir taksi terlihat ketakutan dengan kehadiran Francis. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk setaju, lalu menerima kunci mobil itu dengan tangan gemetar, dan turun dengan takut-takut. Lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat kemudian.

Gilbert segera memajukan kepalanya agar bisa sejajar dengan kepala Francis yang sedang sibuk bersiap-siap. "_What_, _dude_?! Kau memberikan mobilmu untuk taksi buruk ini?" jerit Gilbert tak percaya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya—_itu mobil kantor kita."_

"_APA_?!" tiga jeritan berbeda terdengar memecah di udara.

Francis tak menjawab. Ia langsung menginjak kopling, memasukkan gigi, kemudian menginjak gas kuat-kuat, meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal di belakang. Ban mereka berdecit nyaring saat mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Taksi itu berbelok tajam di simpangan yang dilewati oleh mobil si pencuri tadi.

"Berapa persentase waktu yang diperlukan, Francis?" tanya Natalia sambil meneliti mobil hitam di depannya.

"Kelihatannya sekitar 1 menit 35 detik, bila tak ada hambatan." Francis merapikan letak spion tengah, sambil bercermin.

Mobil itu nampak berbelok tajam menuju sebuah simpangan.

"Umm, Gil. Nampaknya kita diikuti fans." bisik Natalia. Tangannya menepuk pundak Gilbert dan memberi insyarat untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Gilbert langsung menoleh dan menemukan dua mobil polisi nampak mengikuti mereka.

"_Holyshit."_

"Jangan-jangan orang tua tadi melaporkan kita." ucap Francis curiga.

"Mengapa kita tidak bicara baik-baik saja dengan mereka?" tanya Antonio. "Siapa tahu mereka akan membantu kita."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Antonio. Lagi pula bahasa Portugis kita buruk. Apa yang kita katakan mungkin akan dianggap kebalikannya. Lagipula—"

Sebelum Gilbert sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Francis memutar setir dengan tajam dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang-orang segera menyingkir memberi jalan saat klakson dibunyikan.

Orang-orang yang berkerumun menjerit ketakutan saat melihat taksi maut berusah menabrak mereka dari kejauhan. Semua wanita-wanita peserta parade menyingkir ketakutan. Turis-turis segera menyingkirkan anaknya dari serbuan taksi ugal-ugalan. Semua penjual segera menarik kereta dagangnya.

"_What the—"_

Taksi itu melesat dan berbelok menuju tikungan tajam yang dilewati oleh pengemudi mobil misterius itu. Antonio nampak buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Peraturan pertama: kenakan _seatbelt_!" jerit Antonio. Tangannya sibuk memegang apa pun di sekitarnya dengan erat-erat karena _speedometer_nya semakin meningkat.

"Tidak ada _seatbelt _di belakang!" seru Natalia, kali ini berusaha memegang pintu agar tidak oleng.

Mobil semakin melaju membelah jalanan.

"Ini gila." Gilbert memandang sekitanrya. "Tapi, tapi—_INI_ _AWESOME_!" Gilbert merentangan tangannya lebar-lebar, menikmati angin yang menyapu badan mobil dengan bunyi siulan, bunyi mesin yang menggila, kecepatan yang terus bertambah, dan teriakan orang di sebelahnya. Yaitu Natalia.

"Kalian harus meliput sekarang, teman-teman!"

Gilbert tersentak. "Ah! Benar! Antonio! Nyalakan kameranya!"

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, benda berwarna hitam dengan lensa bulat indah dan lampu indikator itu segera menyala.

"PEMIRSA!" Gilbert langsung menyerobot barisan depan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada kamera. "Anda lihat siapa saya? KALIAN LIHAT? Sudah? BAGUS! Karena kalian baru saja melihat seorang reporter paling hebat dan _AWESOME _abad ini!"

Francis menggeleng geli.

"Kami sedang berusaha mengejar pencuri di depan sana, Pemirsa. Mereka masih belum menyerah untuk membawa kabur barang hasil curian. Namun, tenang saja! Karena The NEWS tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan berita demi ditayangkan di layar kaca Saudara sekalian!"

"Ung, teman-teman, kelihatannya fans kita makin radikal di belakang sana." Natalia menepuk-nepuk pundak Gilbert.

Gilbert memutar kepalanya dan melihat kini sudah ada tiga mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"_Holyshit!_ Tadi masih duaa!"

"Mungkin karena mereka mengira kita pencuri sesungguhnya."

"Tidak, Francis." Antonio menggeleng lemah. "Aku tahu mengapa mereka mengejar kita."

Di hadapan mereka, nampak ratusan pakaian warna-warni, puluhan kendaraan hias, dan kostum-kostum semarak yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Mobil misterius itu sudah berbelok tajam ke arah tikungan sempit tepat sebelum barisan parade melintas dan segera menutup jalan itu. Musik-musik samba pembuka karnaval berkumandang di udara.

"—Karena kita sedang berada di jalur pawai."

* * *

_**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**_

"Oke, Alfonso. Waktuku tidak banyak. Teman-temanku sedang menunggu di Museum Brazil sekarang dan mereka akan mencariku."

"Kau ingin minum Caipirinha? Itu adalah minuman khas dari Brazil. Kau harus merasakannya." Alfonso seolah-olah tak mendengar kalimat Airlangga sebelumnya.

"Caipirinha? Heh! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Itu alkohol, kan?"

Alfonso menjentikkan jarinya ke udara, membuat seorang pelayan melirik ke arah mejanya. "Caipirinha dua gelas!" Alfonso mengacungkan dua jari ke udara.

Si brengsek satu ini. Kepala Airlangga panas dibuatnya. Remaja itu segera balik punggung untuk membatalkan pesanan, namun pelayan itu sudah masuk kembali ke dapur. Gagal total.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku tak suka alkohol, hah? Mengapa kau nekat memesankan itu?" Mulut Airlangga tertekuk ke bawah, rapat. Merengut sambil melipat tangan dan menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi. Berusaha menjauhi Alfonso.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." ucap Alfonso santai dengan seutas senyum tipis sambil menegak air putihnya. "Aku selalu tahu segala hal tentangmu."

* * *

_**Avenida Atlântica, Rio de Jenairo**_

"Wah, gawat ini! Putar balik, putar balik!" Tangan Gilbert sibuk memberi komando di udara.

Antonio menggeleng kuat-kuat. Jemarinya memegang sandaran kursi dengan erat. "Tidak ada waktu lagi, Gil! Kita akan—"

Sebelum Antonio sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Francis membanting stir dan mengambil belokan tajam, tepat menuju ke arah gang-gang sempit di antara perumahan.

"Mau ke mana kita?!" jerit Natalia.

Jalanan yang tidak rata membuat ban mobil berkali-kali menghantam bebatuan dan berguncang-guncang. Di kanan kiri mereka adalah tembok tinggi perumahan. Dan bila mereka oleng sedikit saja, niscaya permukaan taksi akan menyerempet bangunan itu seketika.

"_What the f—_!" Gilbert sesekali menutup mata sambil curi-curi pandang melihat ke depan.

Namun pemandangan di depan sana sungguh menyeramkan untuk dilihat.

Ban mereka menabrak pot-pot bunga, melindas bebatuan kerikil, membuat kucing-kucing di dalam gang berlarian ketakutan. Dan jalanan itu ternyata menurun ke bawah, sehingga kecepatan mobil mereka semakin bertambah.

"Mereka juga ikut masuk, Gil!" jerit Natalia, menunjuk ke arah tiga mobil bersirine yang berbaris mengejar di belakang.

Gilbert melirik dari kaca spion tengah. Benar-benar berita buruk. Gilbert menggeleng. "Tidak tidak tidak—"

Di hadapan mereka adalah jalanan utama, satu-satunya jalan ke luar. Namun, kecepatan mobil belum menurun sedikit pun, padahal di depan sana adalah lautan bebas dengan pembatas berupa tali.

"_Shit-shit-shit_!" France sibuk memainkan tuas dan menginjak rem.

Keempat reporter itu berteriak kencang sekali sampai membuat orang-orang di jalanan menoleh. Mobil mereka melaju cepat. Orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar pembatas segera berlari ketakutan dan menjauhi area itu.

"_FRANCISS_!"

Ban mobil berdecit keras dan berputar tajam sebelum _bamper_ mobil menyentuh tali pembatas. Francis memutar setir ke arah sebaliknya.

Mobil oleng sebentar sebelum akhirnya dikendalikan kembali.

Keempat reporter itu membuka matanya perlahan.

Francis kembali memasukkan gigi dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mobil sudah kembali ke jalan utama. Dan kecepatannya masih sama.

Natalia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua mobil polisi lain nampak kehilangan kendali. Pada akhirnya mereka menabrak pembatas dan terjun bebas menabrak pembatas.

Keempat reporter itu berseru kegirangan. Saling memberi _tos _satu sama lain sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"_Wohoo_! Selamat tinggal, Polisi Tampaan!"

Namun, satu mobil polisi lain masih tersisa. Yang satu itu mungkin nampak jauh lebih lambat dari dua mobil sebelumnya. Namun, hal itu yang membuat ia selamat untuk tidak terjun bebas menabrak pembatas. Dan yang satu ini nampaknya sangat tak sabar untuk segera menangkap mereka karena ia langsung menaikkan kecepatan begitu kembali ke jalur lurus.

"Keras kepala juga orang-orang di sini." gerutu Gilbert.

Jalanan ini berbentuk siku dengan simpangan dua puluh meter di depan. Mobil hitam misterius itu terlihat sedang melaju cepat di jalanan seberang. Francis yang sudah membidiknya langsung menaikkan kecepatan hingga maksimal. Mesin mobil yang meraung nyaring membuat masyarakat sekitar langsung berlarian memberi jalan agar tidak ditabrak dua mobil yang sedang berbalapan.

Mobil hitam itu berbelok lagi menuju sebuah simpangan dan hal itu membuat mereka terlepas dari pandangan sebelumnya.

Di belakang mereka, mobil polisi tak henti membunyikan sirine dan mengeluarkan peringatan lewat interkom.

"Orang ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku!" seru Francis.

Dia memutar setir menuju simpangan yang dilewati target mereka. Di depan sana mobil sedan hitam itu nampak semakin memaksa mesin dinamonya untuk bekerja di luar batas.

Mata Antonio tak sengaja melihat ke arah spion. Mata cokelat itu langsung membulat horor, bibirnya bergetar.

"_Awas!"_

Teriaakn itu diiringi bersamaan dengan bunyi tiga tembakan di udara. _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Bunyi pecahan seketika berkumandang di udara ketika tembakan-tembakan sporadis mengenai badan taksi. Taksi sempat oleng sesaat, namun dapat kembali ke jalur lurus.

Natalia yang semula menutupi kepalanya, langsung merapikan rambut sambil menoleh ke belakang. Kaca-kaca jendela di kanan kiri mereka perlahan runtuh terburai ke tanah. "Mereka mulai serius."

"Yap, polisi-polisi ini mulai marah." gerutu Francis.

Antonio bergumam. "Dan nampaknya pengemudi di depan kita juga nampak tidak senang." Tangannya menunjuk ke arah mobil Ford hitam yang berada dua meter di depan mereka.

Kepala seseorang dengan kepala terbungkus topeng rajut, menyembul perlahan ke luar dari jendela. Tak berapa lama, di seberang jendela satunya, kepala orang lain terlihat mengintip dengan kostum yang sama dengan satunya. Dari dalam mobil, terlihat moncong senapan laras panjang yang perlahan-lahan dikeluarkan dan diarahkan ke arah mobil-mobil di belakang.

"_Mon ami!" _jerit Francis. "Tunduk! Tunduk!"

Francis membanting setir menjauhi jalur tembakan. Ban berdecit nyaring di udara. Namun, tak ayal bunyi kaca pecah menebas jok tetap terdengar juga menebas sisi mobil sebelah kiri.

Mobil polisi di belakang tak ayal menjadi sasaran tembakan. Bekas peluru nampak mengenai hampir seluruh badan mobil polisi.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Gil?" Natalia menjerit, sambil menutupi kepalanya dari pecahan kaca.

Gilbert balas berteriak sambil berlutut menutupi kepalanya. "_Tetap kejar__!_"

* * *

_**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**_

"Suasana di Brazil cukup tenang. Tidak seperti di Eropa, di mana-mana selalu terjadi kriminal, kekacauan, perkelahian." ucap Airlangga memecah keheningan.

"Kau suka di sini?"

"Suasananya cukup menyenangkan. Lagi pula di sini begitu banyak ragam satwa dan pepohonan. Suasana yang hijau dan tenang. Penduduk yang ramah. Cukup mengingatkanku dengan tanah kelahiranku sendiri, Indonesia."

"Kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

Airlangga tertawa. "Rasanya pasti membosankan. Aku lebih suka di Eropa saat berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Memburu berita, memburu penjahat, mencari petualangan baru. Mereka selalu berhasil menemukan _petualangan baru._"

* * *

_**Rua Tonelero**_**_, Rio de Jenairo_**

"Sudah kuduga perburuan ini buruk! _Buruk buruk buruk_!" jerit Natalia, masih memeluk kepalanya sendiri saat Francis tak henti-hentinya melakukan manuver liar demi menghindari peluru yang berkelebat dari depan.

Salah satu dari penembak nampak melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka.

"AWAS, FRANCIS!" tunjuk Antonio. Francis langsung menjauhkan mobil mereka.

_DUAR!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan keras dari arah belakang. Telinga mereka berdenging. Aspal bergetar dan membuat ban terbanting beberapa kali dari tanah. Tekanan udara dari ledakan mobil di belakang mendorong badan mobil terseret beberapa meter jauhnya. Kaca belakang pecah terburai. Mobil mereka berputar tak stabil sebelum menabrak teras dan halaman di sekitarnya. Taksi itu berotasi beberapa kali, terguling, jatuh terseret, hingga akhirnya menabrak teras warga, dan berakhir dengan posisi ban sebelah kanan menggantung di atas.

Ternyata mobil polisi di belakang mereka yang terkena granat barusan. Asap hitam tebal mulai mengepul ke udara.

Gilbert membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati tubuh ketiga teman mereka saling tumpang-tindih. Ia membuka pintu mobil bagian atas dengan susah payah sambil berusaha menarik mereka keluar.

Mereka berempat terbatuk-batuk. Luka-luka kecil dan genangan darah kental mulai terbentuk di kulit mereka.

Keadaan mobil pencuri tadi ternyata lebih parah. Mobil itu nampak tak bergerak lagi setelah menabrak keras lampu jalanan. Bagian depannya penyok dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Kaca-kacanya pecah. Badannya remuk. Dan bagian depannya hancur.

Orang-orang di dalam mobil itu pun berusaha keluar.

"Hentikan mereka, Nat!"

Natalia mengeluarkan sebuah pisua lipat dari sakunya kemudian melemparkan bidikan jitu hingga mengenai paha salah satu penembak.

Keempat reporter itu segera mendekati sang pemilik mobil.

"Pemirsa! Ini adalah—_para pencuri-pencuri itu! _Hati-hati dengan spesies orang seperti ini, karena mereka sangat sangat sangat berbahaya!"

Antonio menyorot wajah-wajah mereka dengan kamera. "Lihat, kan? Mereka—_adalah pencuri di Museum Brazil dan pelaku peledakan salah satu mobil polisi Brazil! _Mereka telah mencuri—"

"Gilbert, awas!" Francis menerjang tubuhnya sebelum tembakan itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Sang penembak membidik mereka. Seluruh penembak itu sudah nampak pulih. Jumlahnya adalah empat orang, sama seperti mereka. Sementara salah satu dari antaranya sedang memegang kantung kulit berisi sebuah barang di belakang sana. Ya. Barang curian.

Keempat reporter itu terjepit. Mereka sama sekali tak bersenjata. Mereka bisa mati kapan saja.

Gilbert segera menyingkirkan Francis dan bangkit berdiri sendiri. Mereka berempat memasang kuda-kuda asal.

Suasana menjadi hening dan adrenalin meningkat. Tidak ada yang berusaha melancarkan serangan.

Hingga akhirnya Natalia berusaha angkat bicara. "Hei! Ini tidak adil, Kawan! Kami tak bersenjata dan kalian memilikinya! Bukankah lebih jantan jika kita bertarung dengan tangan kosong! Hadapi kami dengan berani, bocah-bocah! Kami hanyalah seorang reporter! Gunakan tangan kalian untuk beraksi!"

Para pencuri yang terlihat kebingungan itu segera disinyalir oleh Antonio. Pemuda Spanyol itu segera menerjemahkan kalimat Natalia.

"Ayolah, di mana sifat _gentle _kalian? Kalian berempat, segar bugar, pasti fitnes setiap hari, _macho _pula! Kami di sini hanya empat reporter kurus, dengan satu wanita pula! Menembak kami pastilah membosankan! Hadapi kami dengan berani!" tantang Gilbert.

Setelah Antonio memberitahunya, keempat pencuri itu nampak saling berdiskusi. Keempat reporter itu menunggu sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan hanya Antonio yang mengerti artinya.

"Apa yang dia bilang, Antonio?" tanya Francis.

"Dia bilang kita aneh, dan dia menyetujui tawaran kita. Tapi dengan syarat—" Antonio memandang masing-masing mata kru The NEWS. "—aku harus mematikan kamera ini."

"Oh, ayolaaah!" seru Gilbert tak terima.

Salah seorang segera menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Gilbert.

Gilbert langsung mengangkat tangan dan mundur selangkah. "Wow, wow! Santai kawan!"

Setelah diberi anggukan singkat dari Gilbert, barulah kameramen itu mematikan kameranya dan meletakkannya perlahan di jalan. Ketiga pencuri itu pun meletakkan senjata mereka di aspal dengan perlahan.

"Oke, sekarang, apa lagi?" bisik Antonio.

Gilbert memandang ketiga kawan-kawannya yang berdiri di belakang dengan yakin. Napasnya memburu cepat. Matanya nampak berapi-api.

"_It's show time_."

* * *

_**Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro**_

"Kau yakin mampu hidup lama di Eropa dengan tingkat kejahatan tinggi seperti itu?" Alfonso bertanya dengan sangsi.

Airlangga menyesap kopinya dengan santai. "Tidak masalah. Aku merasa itu adalah semacam—_olahraga bagiku_."

"Olahraga?" Alfonso mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berkelahi, maksudnya." jawab Airlangga terkikik.

* * *

_**Rua Tonelero****, Rio de Jenairo**_

Salah seorang pencuri datang mendekat. Tangannya mengepal dan menghunus tinju. Punggung Gilbert menunduk tepat waktu, tangannya itu meninju pria itu, ia melakukan pelintiran di tangan dan meninju tengkuknya dengan siku hingga sang pencuri jatuh ke tanah.

"Peraturan pertama: serang bagian vital!"

Kedua pencuri lain maju bersamaan. Antonio dan Francis maju beriringan. Kedua kru reporter tersebut segera menyingkirkan tubuhnya ketika sebuah tinju datang ke hadapan mereka, tangan mereka mengunci masing-masing tangan target, memelintirnya ke balik punggung. Pencuri itu berteriak kesekitan. Kemudian kedua reporter itu kompak menendang perut dua pencuri tersebut hingga mereka terjungkal ke tanah.

"Sudah kuduga menonton Kingsman ada gunanya." kata Antonio di sela-sela napasnya.

Natalia maju ke depan, hendak menghampiri si pemegang kantung tersebut.

Tinju dilayangkan ke udara. Namun, sang pencuri ternyata jauh lebih cerdik dan langsung menahan tangan Natalia. Tangan satunya sang gadis lewat dari arah bawah dan meninju perutnya. Sang pencuri mengeluh kesakitan sebelum melakukan gerakan menebas ke arah leher Natalia. Natalia menunduk dan menggunakan tangan satunya lagi untuk melakukan gerakan menebas yang sama. Keduanya nampak saling mengunci satu sama lain. Pergerakkan Natalia seketika tertahan, namun lututnya masih berfungsi dan mampu menendang paha sang pencuri dengan keras.

"Awas, Nat!"

Seorang pencuri lain menghampiri dari belakang.

Francis langsung berlari dan menerjang pencuri itu, melempar tubuhnya ke tanah. Kemudian melancarkan serangan pukulan ke wajah pencuri tersebut.

Natalia yang lengah mendapat pukulan telak di tengkuk. Wanita Belarus itu mengaluh kesakitan. Gilbert segera menghampirinya dan memberi pukulan telak di dagu sang pencuri.

Dua pencuri lain yang tersisa di belakang berusaha menjatuhkan Antonio. Mereka saling bekerja-sama untuk melumpuhkan kameramen asal Spanyol tersebut. Antonio kesulitan saat kedua pencuri itu memegang kedua tangannya kemudian memberi tendangan bersamaan di perut.

Natalia yang melihatnya menjadi marah, kemudian berusaha bangkit berdiri, berlari, dan menghampiri kedua pencuri itu. "Hei, kurang ajar kalian!" Ia mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hendak menusuk punggung mereka. Namun salah satu pencuri menyadari hal itu. Ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Natalia, namun, gadis Belarus itu membaca gerakan tersebut, lalu menjauhi arah tendangan, kemudian memeluk kaki si pencuri dan memberinya beberapa tusukan pisau di betis.

Pencuri itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya tumbang.

Seorang lagi yang masih menahan tangan Antonio berusaha menolong temannya, namun tangan sang Spaniard sudah memberi pukulan telak di tulang pipi. Jeratannya terlepas. Natalia segera menghampirinya dan memberi tiga tusukan di paha. Pencuri itu berteriak keras hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

"Tiga tusukan di saraf kaki. Mampu membuat korban tidak mampu berjalan beberapa jam ke depan." kata Natalia, menyeringai.

Antono ikut menyeringai. "_Good girl."_

Kini tinggal dua lagi.

Antonio dan Natalia menghampiri satu pencuri yang sedang bertarung dengan Francis. Pencuri itu memojokkan Francis di tanah dan memberinya beberapa pukulan keras di wajah. Antonio segera memberi tinju keras di leher sang pencuri dengan sikunya. Natalia menendang pinggang pencuri itu hingga ia terbalik ke samping. Ia memberi tiga tusukan di paha dan di betis.

Antonio membantu Francis untuk berdiri.

Kini tinggal seorang lagi. Nampaknya yang satu ini lumayan keras kepala sama seperti Gilbert. Keduanya masih beradu sampai akhirnya Gilbert kehilangan keseimbangannya dan diberi tendangan keras di perut hingga sang reporter terjerembab.

Mereka segera membantu Gilbert untuk berdiri.

Sang pencuri terkejut melihat ketiga temannya sudah terbaring kesakitan. Dia melihat pisau berdarah di tangan Natalia. Pencuri itu terlihat murka dan mengamuk. Dia mengeluarkan serentetan bahasa Portugal yang panjang.

Antonio menghela napas. "Dia bilang, bukankah perjanjianya adalah pertarungan tanpa senjata, tetapi mengapa wanita itu memegang senjata dan melukai teman-temanku?"

Natalia tersedak tawanya sendiri. "_Oops. _Aku pikir pisau dapur bukanlah senjata." katanya polos sambil mengangkat pisau berdarahnya dan memain-mainkannya di udara.

Gilbert ikut tertawa mencemooh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan dia pun menjawab dengan bahasa Portugal juga. "_Kau seharusnya memahami perkataan gadis itu saat mengatakan bahwa kami adalah reporter_." Gilbert tersenyum senang. "_Pekerjaan seorang reporter adalah lima puluh persen menyampaikan fakta dan sisanya adalah bumbu-bumbu manis belaka. Jadi jangat kaget bila terkadang berita yang kami sampaikan tak sesuai realita."_

Gilbert merentangkan tangannya dengan sangat lebar.

"_Kehidupan ini keras__, kawan__. Selamat datang di dunia reporter."_

"_Holymotherf*ckinshit, _Gilbert! Kau bisa bahasa Portugal!" pekik Natalia kaget.

Francis pun sama terkejutnya. "Woah, kawan. Itu adalah pidato terkeren yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku walau pun aku tak mengerti artinya apa."

Sementara Antonio hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu.

Gilbert menunjuk kantung hitam di belakang sang pencuri kemudian memberi isyarat memainkan jari, seolah-olah ia sedang meminta sesuatu. "Ayolah, kita bisa mempersingkat ini."

Pencuri itu terlihat ketakutan. Ia memegang kantungnya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia memeluknya erat-erat.

"Oke, Gilbert. Setelah ini apakah kita akan melepaskan topengnya dan melihat siapa wajah di baliknya seperti di film _Scooby Doo_?"

"Ooh, aku selalu bersemangat untuk menjadi Velma!" seru Natalia sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya bersemangat.

Gilbert tertawa geli. "Kita lihat siapa orang di balik topeng _monster _ini."

Tiba-tiba pencuri itu bangkit berdiri dan berlari membawa pergi barang curiannya ke arah hutan, tepat menuju pegunungan batu granit, Pedra da Gávea. Itu adalah kawasan wisata pegunungan tertinggi di Brazil, Sugarloaf Mountain 395 meter dari ketinggian air laut atlantik.

"Hei!"

"Berani sekali kau langsung kabur setelah memukul wanita! Bajingan!"

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menyentuh Natalia, dasar kurang ajar!"

Francis dan Natalia bersama-sama mengejar pencuri tersebut ke arah pegunungan.

"_Shit! _Antonio, cepat! Sudah kau rekam semuanya?"

Antonio langsung mengambil kameranya di tanah. "Tentu saja, Gil. Kamera ini tidak pernah mati."

"Bagus! Jangan sampai kamera itu mati sebelum kita menangkap pencurinya! Ayo!"

Keempatnya segera berlari mengejar sang pencuri yang berlari menuju gunung Pedra da Gávea.

* * *

**_Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro_**

Alfonso menyodorkan secarik kertas kosong dan pulpen.

Airlangga memandangnya curiga. "Apa ini?"

"Tanda tangan saja."

Airlangga masih belum mengerti.

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin minta tanda tangan artis idola."

"Maaf?"

"Aku, kan, fans The NEWS." Alfonso tersenyum manis.

* * *

**_Pedra da Gávea_****_, Rio de Jenairo_**

Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam hutan Brazil. Pencuri itu berlari cepat di depan sana.

Gilbert dan Natalia menyingkirkan dedaunan dan dahan pohon yang menghalangi. Francis membantu memberi jalan pada Antonio. Sang kameramen berlari mengikuti sambil terus merekam keadaan gelap di sekitarnya.

"Mau berlari sejauh apa dia?" gerutu Gilbert di tengah-tengah napas yang nyaris putus.

"Aku tidak ta—_AWAS!"_

Segerombolan burung berwarna-warni terlihat terbang menukik tajam ke arah mereka. Keempat reporter itu segera menunduk. Serbuan angin terasa di punggung mereka saat gerombolan bulu-bulu warna-warni itu melintas.

"Woah! Ramai sekali di sini." decak Francis.

Segerombolan burung beo yang bertengger di pohon di atas kepala mereka berteriak-teriak menirukan suara Francis.

"_Ramai ramai ramai—_"

"Oke, sekarang aku punya kelompok paduan suara."

Sekelebat burung-burung berwarna biru nampak melintas rendah di kanan dan kiri mereka. Mereka melesat rendah dengan indah dan tubuh berayun-ayun, sebelum menukik tinggi ke udara.

Gilbert terpana. "Woah! Itu _Blu_!"

Burung-burung di sekitar mereka nampak berkelebat sesuai ritme dan tempo. Kepakan sayap mereka membentuk melodi indah di telinga. Pepohonan tinggi melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari.

Mereka dapat melihat tanaman _jequitiba_ berwarna merah jambu yang menjulang tinggi, juga tanaman _canelas-santas_ yang mengeluarkan bunga-bunga indah berwarna kuning. Ada juga kupu-kupu biru yang memikat dari spesies Morpho. Sedangkan burung-burung, yang umumnya terlihat adalah burung-burung berwarna mencolok seperti _tanager_ berkepala hijau atau berleher merah.

Gilbert tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. "Aku merasa sedang menjadi kru _National Geographic_."

Sang pencuri terlihat berbelok ke arah tanah yang tidak ditanami pohon, menuju suatu lapangan luas.

"Dia pergi ke sana, Gil!" tunjuk Natalia.

Mereka berempat berusaha mengejarnya. Dan pencuri itu pun terus menambah kecepatan larinya. "Aha!" Saat Gilbert merasa ia berhasil memojokkan si pencuri, orang itu tiba-tiba melompat dan terjun bebas ke bawah.

Francis mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa dia sedang mencoba bunuh diri?"

Antonio menggeleng. "Tidak, Francis. Lihat."

Lambat-laun terlihat sebuah parasut berwarna merah yang melintas di sana. Sang pencuri melesat dan melayang di bawah gelombang angin dan pergi menjauh dengan sukses. Ia telah berhasil kabur membawa barang curian dengan parasutnya.

"_Uh-oh. _Tidak lagi, tidak lagi, tidak lagi!"

"Hei, lihat di sana!"

Francis menunjuk sebuah _hang gliding _yang terkurung dedaunan. _Hang gliding _adalah semacam parasut dengan bentuk seperti bumerang dan fungsinya sama seperti sayap pesawat. Bedanya, para pengguna akan berada di bawahnya dan berpegangan pada besi untuk mengendalikannya. Olahraga udara ini cukup populer di kalangan orang lokal maupun turis di Rio. Namun, maksimal pengguna yang boleh menaiki _hang gliding _adalah dua orang.

Antonio menegak ludah. "Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang sedang Francis pikirkan?"

* * *

**_Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro_**

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Mereka akan mengamuk dan menyita buku jurnalku." desis Airlangga gelisah. Pemuda berambut gelap itu berusaha bangkit berdiri.

Namun, tangan Alfonso masih jauh lebih cepat.

"Sebentar, aku masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ah! Itu minuman kita sudah tiba!" katanya mengalihkan perhatian.

* * *

**_Ipanema Beach_****, _Rio de Jenairo_**

Mereka berdiri berderet dan rapat-rapatan sambil memegang besi kendali bersama-sama. Dalam hitungan ketiga, empat reporter itu berlari bersamaan. Parasut lebar berwarna-warni itu meluncur. Dengan empat orang di bawahnya. _**Empat** _orang.

"Kau yakin ini aman? Kau yakin benda ini mampu mengangkat beban tiga pria dan satu wanita?" tanya Antonio khawatir sambil memeluk kameranya erat-erat.

"Tentu saja, aku ya—WAAAA!"

Sayap itu meluncur jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat. Menukik tajam tanpa hambatan. Kaki mereka melayang-layang di udara, menendang-nendang ketakutan. Keempatnya berteriak kesetanan seperti orang gila. Berusaha menggerakkan kendali dengan susah payah.

"Francis! Kendalikan, Francis!" Teriakan Natalia dikalahkan desingan suara angin di kanan-kiri mereka.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

Parasut mereka semakin dekat dengan tanah.

"_Francis_!"

Sebelum kaki mereka menyentuh pepohonan, parasut itu melesat dan kembali melambung tinggi.

Ketiganya menarik napas lega.

"Wohoo! _You rock_!" seru Gilbert. Suaranya terpantul-pantul di pegunungan batu granit di atas mereka.

Parasut itu kini terbang melambung dengan ketinggian yang sama dengan parasut-parasut lainnya.

Nampak puluhan _hang glider _lain sedang melayang tenang dan melintas kesana kemari di langit kota Rio. Warna-warni dari atas sini membuat langit Rio seolah-olah turut meramaikan karnival tahun ini. Desain-desain _hang gliding _terbaik nampak berseliweran dan bersaing dengan _hang gliding _lainnya di udara. Padatnya peserta _hang gliding _pun sama padatnya dengan partisipan parade Rio de Jenairo.

Gilbert tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak di udara. "Woaah! Ini KEREEEN! Oke, Pemirsa!"

Nampak beberapa objek wisata kota Rio De Janeiro yang dapat terlihat dari sini. Teluk Guanabara, Puncak Corcovado, Gunung Sugarloaf, Danau Rodrigo de Freitas, Pantai Barra da Tijuca, Arcos da lapa, Hutan Tijuca, Teater kota praja, hingga Stadion Maracana.

Gilbert mencoba memberi informasi sesuai dengan pengetahuan yang ia miliki. "Lihat di sana. Itu adalah Puncak Corcovado. Corcovado adalah pegunungan setinggi 704 meter dari permukaan teluk, bermahkotakan patung Yesus Kristus dengan kedua lengan terbentang, dengan tinggi 30 meter dan berat 1.145 ton. Dan di belakang sana ada Gunung Sugarloaf, dengan ketinggian hanya 395 meter, dan dinamai sesuai dengan cetakan berbentuk kerucut yang digunakan oleh pabrik gula zaman kolonial. _WOAH! _Lihat! Di sana ada Patung Sang Penebus dengan pahatan_ awesome_!"

Mereka pun dapat melihat kereta api kecil atau mobil, dan sebuah trem gantung yang mengangkut wisatawan ke puncak Sugarloaf.

Panorama Rio De Janeiro yang diapit oleh lautan biru yang dalam di satu sisi dan di sisi lain oleh hutan hijau nan subur serta permukaan yang bergelombang dari Danau Rodrigo de Freitas, membuat mereka takjub. Sungguh amat memukau.

Gilbert menambahkan. "Dari atas ini pun terlihat hutan yang terletak sekitar 20 kilometer dari pusat kota Rio De Janeiro dan meliputi areal seluas 63 kilometer persegi ini. Kemungkinan merupakan hutan kota terbesar di dunia. Hutan ini termasuk sebagian dari Hutan Atlantik, yang dahulunya membentang di sepanjang pesisir Brazil."

Di kanan kiri mereka adalah pemandangan lanskap kota Rio de Jenairo yang indah. Pegunungan tinggi terlihat di mana-mana dan mereka mengitari Patung Sang Penebus yang megah.

"Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah aku rekam." kata Antonio sambil terus menyorot di sekitarnya.

"Mungkin Gilbert benar. Sebaiknya kita jadi reporter _National Geographic _saja." cibir Natalia sambil terkikik.

Tiba-tiba Francis menjerit dan menunjuk ke bawah. "Hei, lihat! Itu dia!"

Sebuah parasut lain melintas cepat di bawah sana. Ia nampak mendahului _hang glider _yang lain dan sedang menuju pantai.

"Oke, sekarang apa rencanamu, Gil?" tanya Antonio.

Gilbert menggeleng yakin. "Sekarang _ATAU _tidak sama sekali, kawan."

Albino itu tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan terjun bebas menggapainya.

"Gilbert!" jerit Antonio dan Natalia bersamaan.

"Mau apa lagi si Gila satu itu!? HEI!"

Tubuh Gilbert menubruk parasutnya. Dia merosot, kemudian meraih kaki si pencuri.

Francis langsung memutar dan menurunkan _hang gliding-_nya lalu mencoba turun perlahan, berusaha menyamakan posisi dengan sang pencuri. Tiga meter di sebelah kanan mereka adalah Gilbert dan si pencuri itu.

Gilbert berusaha naik dengan susah payah.

"Gil, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Natalia, berusaha berteriak di tengah deru udara yang mengamuk.

"Dengan senang hati, Nona!" sahut Gilbert balas berteriak.

"Tunduk, Gil!" Natalia mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya dan benda itu meluncur tajam, dan menghunus tepat pada PAHA kanan sang pencuri. Teriakan yang teredam dari topeng itu langsung terdengar di udara.

"Langsung ambil kantungnya, Gil!" jerit Francis.

Antonio tak henti-hentinya merekam kejadian itu.

Gilbert berusaha meraih kantungnya namun pencuri itu menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Gilbert.

"Cepat, Gil! Kita sudah dekat tanah!"

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

Kedua orang itu terlihat berkelahi di atas udara. Gilbert merayap ke atas tubuhnya. Pencuri itu terlihat ketakutan saat melihat Gilbert yang terus berjuang meraih kantungnya.

Mereka berada amat rendah dengan pantai dan orang-orang mulai menonton mereka.

Gilbert menoleh dan melihat parasut mereka mendekat. Francis berusaha menabrakkan diri. Sang pencuri terlihat panik. Dengan sigap, Gilbert segera merebut kembali kantung itu dari tangan sang pencuri.

"Gil! AWAAS!"

Tepat sedetik kemudian, parasut mereka bertabrakan di udara. Mereka meluncur ke tanah dari ketinggian sepuluh meter. Mereka menabrak payung-payung pantai, bergulung di udara, menghamburkan segala furnitur pantai yang tertata di pantai Ipanema, sebelum terbanting dengan keras ke tanah, dan akhirnya terseret dan menyapu semua sarung pantai yang terbentang di tanah.

Antonio, Natalia, dan Francis saling bertabrakan, bergulung satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya terbaring tumpang tindih dan terbatuk-batuk.

Sementara Gilbert di sana terlihat menindih tubuh sang pencuri dan mengaduh kesakitan. Para penghuni pantai lainnya langsung berkumpul menonton mereka sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Menyadari keadaan sekitarnya, Gilbert langsung bangkit berdiri dan menjauhkan kantung itu darinya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari tadi, brengsek!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat beberapa mobil polisi mendekat. Beberapa polisi terlihat segera berlari ke arah mereka sambil menodongkan senjata.

Sang pencuri langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

Beberapa polisi lain terlihat langsung menodong Antonio, Francis, dan Natalia dengan pistol.

"Kali ini apa lagi... " desis Francis.

Ketiga orang itu kontan mengangkat tangan dengan malas.

Sementara seorang lagi menodongkan senjatanya ke dahi Gilbert.

Sang reporter memutar bola matanya malas.

Dia melemparkan kantung itu ke arah sang polisi. Polisi itu semula memandangnya curiga kemudian segera membuka isi kantung tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Boneka Anabelle. Boneka Anabelle yang dicuri dari Museum Brazil.

Sebelum sang polisi berkata sesuatu, Gilbert sudah membuka mulut duluan.

"_Tidak __perlu berterimakasih, Pak. __Kami punya barang buktinya di sana__. Kalian bisa menontonnya kapan saja dengan kerabat, atau pacar, atau pembantu. Beberapa adegan mengandung kekerasan, tetapi cukup seru. Karena begitulah cara The NEWS mendapatkan berita."_

Gilbert memberi secarik kartu nama dari sakunya.

"_Kami The NEWS. Hubungi kami kapan saja, di mana saja, kami selalu sedia dua puluh empat jam. Dan kami—**tidak pernah takut**."_

Salah seorang polisi menyita kamera Antonio. Sang kameramen terlihat memberontak.

"Berikan saja, Antonio. Biarkan mereka menonton sendiri. Ayo!"

Ketiga reporter itu terlihat bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan pakainnya lalu menyusul Gilbert yang berjalan mengikuti petugas keamanan itu menuju mobil polisi.

Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam.

Misi telah selesai.

* * *

**_Gringo Café, Rio de Janeiro_**

Pembicaraan yang panjang membuat mereka lupa waktu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar orang berbincang-bincang di luar dengan suara keras dan berisik. Anehnya Airlangga mengenal suara itu. Suara melengking dan berisik itu.

"Gil, mengapa kau menyerahkannya? Kita baru saja mendapatkan berita keren!"

"Ludwig akan membunuh kita, Giil!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian pikir Antonio bodoh, apa? Keluarkan, Antonio!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari luar. "_WOAAAH! Keren! _Ternyata kau mencuri kembali _roll film-_nya, Antonio? Brilian! Berani sekali kau mencuri di kantor kepolisian!"

"Gilbert yang memberi kode padaku untuk mengambil kembali benda kecil ini. Hehe."

Pintu cafe terbuka dan terlihat empat orang dengan pakaian kusut dan rambut berantakan, muka kotor, dan penuh luka di mana-mana.

Airlangga langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Gilbert!"

"Woah, lihat siapa yang sedang pacaran?" seru Natalia geli.

"Gil, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

Gilbert terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Airlangga, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang. "Ceritanya panjang dan _awesome_, Sayang. Tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakan seluruh detailnya."

"Wah, wah, nampaknya ada yang sedang reunian." celetuk Francis, melihat Antonio jahil sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Alfonso. Mereka berdua adalah kakak-beradik.

"Alfonso adalah penggemar kalian." Airlangga tertawa geli.

"P-penggemar?" Gilbert terlihat asing dengan kata-kata itu. Rasanya belum pernah ada orang yang bicara seperti itu. "Penggemar? M-maksudmu, Anda penggemar kami?"

"Tentu saja." Alfonso tertawa renyah. "Mari, mari duduk. Aku akan memesankan kalian minuman dan makanan. Aku yang traktir semuanya."

Francis melirik Airlangga dan memberi kode-kodean, siapa pria misterius itu. Airlangga hanya membalasnya dengan cekikikan geli.

Keenam orang itu akhirnya berkumpul dengan dikelilingi makanan dan minuman. Ada Feijoada, sup kacang hitam dengan daging sapi. Ada pula Moqueca, sebuah hidangan ikan laut dan udang yang dimasak dengan minyak sawit Dende. Juga Vatapá, hidangan khas Brazil yang terbuat dari roti, udang, santan, dan digiling halus kacang tanah. Dan Casquinha de siri sebagai camilan ringan. Tak lupa empat gelas Caipirinha.

Gilbert bercerita dengan semangat sampai makanannya tumpah dari piring. Francis tertawa keras-keras sampai membuat beberapa pembeli melirik. Natalia tak henti-hentinya melontarkan celetukan kasar dan ekspresi-ekspresi kemarahan yang lain. Antonio tertawa kecil sambil ikut bercerita bagaimana serunya mereka mengejar penjahat.

Kehangatan itu tak terasa hingga pukul delapan malam.

Ini adalah upah yang sepadan dengan aksi kejar-kejaran, perkelahian, marah-marah, dan pertarungan dengan teriknya matahari kota Rio de Jenairo siang tadi.

Francis bertanya sambil mengunyah Casquinha de siri dengan suara berisik. "Lalu, ke mana lagi tujuan kita setelah ini, Gilbert?"

Gilbert memandang semua keceriaan itu dan merayakannya dengan menaikkan gelasnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Menuju petualangan baru yang akan kita hadapi bersama-sama." Seringai itu kembali menghiasi wajah dengan api semangat di mata membara itu. "_Untuk The NEWS_!"

Enam gelas berisi alkohol bernawa hijau muda didentingkan di udara. Mengakhiri tahun ini dengan suka-cita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_'_**Untuk **THE NEWS****_!_****_'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The End_**

**_._**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahaha, njir. Jarak dua chapter sampe setahun, book. Kayak series Sherlock aja. Apa sudah terhibur dengan jalan-jalan ala-ala The NEWS ini? Eniwei, ini adalah prekuel The NEWS, sebelum tragedi penculikan Airlangga itu. Anggap saja yang ini latihan sebelum petualangan yang sesungguhnya, ya, Gil #plak Btw, tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun reporter sinting ini merambah dunia _action_. Sebenarnya masih ada hutang sekuelnya, sih, huhuhu, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk diselesaikan, hohoho. Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan! Dan jangan lupa persiapan untuk pesta Tahun Baru-nya, brooh! Semoga The NEWS tetap menghibur, yaak!

_Sign, _

_Rapuh_

PS: Eike beneran pengen kabur ke Brazil deh rasanya, cyin

* * *

**himeichi: **Ah, terharu saya :") Haduuh, The NEWS mah apaan atuh. Cuma reporter sakit jiwa yang suka bikin kacau di mana-mana, hehe. Tapi, makasih ya sudah baca The NEWS. Semoga The NEWS dapat terus menghibur! Ayo, doong! Jadi reporter juga! XD Eniwei, sekuel The NEWS udah ada loh. Udah saya publish dari kapan hari setelah The NEWS tamat. Judulnya Arr-Kansas. Cek aja di story list saya, ya :) Buruaan, udah chapter 4, nih! XD Makasih reviewnya, ya!


End file.
